


Цветы распускаются в тишине

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Red_Afghan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Drama, Ethical Dilemmas, Fanfiction, Hanahaki Disease, Heterosexual Sex, Melodrama, Multi, One Night Stands, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Woke Up Gay, Work Contains Fandom Elements, hanahaki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/pseuds/Red_Afghan
Summary: Жизнь Неро превращается в кошмар в тот момент, когда он понимает, что болен. Излечить цветочную лихорадку может только истинная любовь, но боже, где ее найти, если вокруг только студенты колледжа, и ни намека на романтические чувства?
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Nero/Kyrie (Devil May Cry), Nero/Nevan (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - ББ-квест 2020 (макси; иллюстрации), Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Цветы распускаются в тишине

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Иллюстрации к "Цветы распускаются в тишине"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918138) by [fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020), [Nero_Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero_Dark/pseuds/Nero_Dark). 



— О, не-е-ет… Только не это… 

Неро расширенными глазами смотрел на влажные рваные лепестки, налипшие на чашу раковины. Они были маленькими и зеленоватыми, парень даже не сразу понял, что это, тем более, когда блюешь вчерашним алкоголем как-то не задаешься вопросом состава рвотной массы… Но после второго спазма Неро выпрямился на дрожащих, упертых в раковину руках и, наконец, посмотрел вниз. 

Он точно знал, что не ел вчера никаких цветов. 

У них в общежитие цветы вообще были только у охранника, но даже под убойной дозой наркоты Неро ни за что на свете не поперся бы объедать фикусы Грея Джонсона. В его планы не входило найтись на помойке спустя неделю, переломанного, как налетевшую на решетку радиатора птицу, поэтому вариант с мистером Джонсоном отпадал. 

Любой вариант с попаданием в его организм цветов отпадал.

Кроме одного…

— Только не это, черт побери, — сипло простонал парень и упал лбом на руки, вздыбив пальцами влажную челку. — Я же не мог так вляпаться… Господи, только не это!.. 

  
  


Колледж Карнуол Холл высился впереди знакомой гордой громадиной. Над входом гордо реял флаг Соединенных Штатов Америки, еще три таких же развевались на штандартах неподалеку – там, где у студентов проходили сборы. Кругом все цвело и благоухало, одинокий уборщик махал метлой где-то между деревьев. 

Неро взбежал по мраморным ступеням, не обращая никакого внимания на других подростков – все равно дорогу ему уступали. Никто не захотел бы даже случайно столкнуться с ним плечом. Дурная слава бежала далеко впереди, и Неро это нисколько не смущало – в столовой, например, ему никогда не грозила очередь. 

— Данте! — он хлопнул по плечу высокого блондина и тот дружественно ему оскалился. — Чет ты рано. 

— Пиздить придурков никогда не рано, — вальяжно ответил парень. 

— Когда успел? 

— Да, поймал одного прямо на углу, как говорится, не отходя от кассы. Зато, считай, план на день выполнил, можно отдыхать. 

Неро окинул взглядом расслабленного старшекурсника и решил, что он говорит всерьез – Данте при этом еще красноречиво зевнул, и не подумав прикрыть рот. Львиный зев Спарды увидели мелкие девчушки и прыснули дальше по коридору, лишь бы не попасться на глаза главному хулигану колледжа. Иногда (очень часто) Неро казалось, что Данте всесилен. Что для него реально нет ничего невозможного, а все мирские проблемы настолько не трогают его, что физически перестают существовать. И сейчас Неро надеялся, что всесильный Данте сможет ему помочь, потому что иначе… Ох, все знали, как заканчивались тихонько блюющие цветами. 

— Данте, у меня… проблема, — тихонько пробормотал парень, подтягивая ремень сумки. — Нам надо поговорить наедине. 

— Лады. Давай в библиотеке после второй пары. 

— Годится. 

Данте улыбнулся другу, взъерошил ему волосы и ушел вперед. А Неро постоял еще немного, успокаивая ураган в желудке, сглотнул горечь и пошел следом. 

Хоть бы Данте знал, что делать.

  
  


Занятия длились и длились. Парень лежал на своем и соседском стульях и смотрел в потолок, скорбно сложив руки на животе. Одногруппники шушукались, учитель несколько раз пытался призвать его к порядку, но Неро не реагировал и, в конце концов, от него отстали. Не шумел и ладно. 

Таким образом Неро с трудом дожил до конца лекций, восстал, закинул за спину рюкзак и помчался в библиотеку. На пороге, у самых дверей парень немного притормозил, подышал, выравнивая дыхание. Его все еще мутило, и Неро не хотел бы наглядно демонстрировать свою «проблему» всем мимопроходящим. Ну и дышать, как паровоз в библиотеке было, конечно, не принято, хотя случалось. У Данте. Неро как-то застал его между стеллажами с капитаншей группы поддержки. 

Тяжелая деревянная дверь поддалась. Неро вошел в зал, быстро осмотрелся, нашел за столом у окна друга и устремился прямиком к нему. Он надеялся, что никто не разглядит лихорадочного блеска в его глазах. 

— Рассказывай, что там у тебя такого ужасного случилось? — тут же спросил Данте, стоило только Неро упасть на стул напротив. 

Парень сглотнул. Данте не смотрел на него. Сидел, подперев подбородок ладонью, и глядел в окно. Наверное, на крону раскидистого клена или на редкие белые облака. Вид из библиотеки открывался действительно красивый. Возможно, Данте не ждал от разговора ничего особенного и мыслями был далеко отсюда. 

А может просто выделывался.

— У меня… Я… — Неро сплел пальцы в замок, сжал, потом снова разделил ладони и потер, потому что они вспотели. Он вообще весь вспотел. То ли от бега, то ли от волнения. — Понимаешь, я вчера блевал. Меня рвало…

— Ну бывает такое.

— … цветами. 

Данте замер. 

Неро тоже. 

Стало слышно, как листает страницы сидящий где-то позади ботан.

— Цветами? — переспросил Данте и развернулся к Неро, даже наклонился вперед, чуть понизив голос: — Серьезно? Рассказывай подробно.

— Рассказать, как блевал? — тут же вскипел Неро, но Данте только похлопал его по голове, как злого кота. 

— Не сердись, это серьезное дело. Реально цветами тошнило? 

— Реально, — прошипел парень, приглаживая испорченную прическу, — мы вчера в общаге денюху отмечали, я поспал часа три, потом встал и пошел облегчиться. А в раковине ебаные цветы! 

— А ты не мог…

— Да не жрал я никакие цветы! — взорвался Неро. — Это оно! Оно! Что мне делать, я не хочу умирать, мне же еще девятнадцати нет!

Шелест книжных страниц стих. Данте нахмурился, развернулся и положил руки на стол позади себя. Очкарик перед ним сглотнул. 

— Это что за крыса тут подслушивает, а? 

Парень округлил глаза и судорожно сжал в руках книжку.

— А ну взял свои шмотки и сдриснул отсюда! — рявкнул Данте. 

Если бы Неро не было так плохо, он бы даже поржал, глядя как студент бежит прочь, забыв выпавший из рюкзака блокнот. Но ему было хреново. Поэтому, когда Данте с чувством выполненного долга развернулся обратно, Неро только вздохнул и схватился за голову. 

— Ну не кисни. Придумаем что-нибудь. 

— Да что тут думать-то? Я всю ночь думал. От этой херни нет лекарства. Я даже сказать об этом никому не могу, позор на всю оставшуюся жизнь! 

Данте сочувственно поглядел на друга. Неро ударился в панику. По виду было понятно, что он не думал всю ночь, а в красках представлял свою скорую смерть и сопутствующие ей мучения. 

— Уймись. Хватит скулить.

— Я не хочу умирать, Данте! 

— Да успокойся говорят тебе. С чего вообще взял, что помрешь? Цветочная лихорадка лечится. От нее есть средство, все знают, какое. 

Неро разом нахохлился, словно мокрая птица. 

— Это байки.

— Нет.

— Да ну не бывает такого. 

— Бывает. 

— Ерунда какая-то.

— Не беси меня, — нараспев произнес Данте, и Неро поостерегся. 

Старший же парень, удостоверившись, что друг перестал истерить, снова наклонился к нему поближе и заговорил вполголоса: 

— У одной моей подружки была подруга, которая переболела цветочной болезнью. Она долго сохла по одногруппнику, чахла, блевала фиалками, и тоже все время думала, что скоро сыграет в ящик. Но потом собралась с духом и призналась в чувствах парню, который ей нравился. А тот на чувства ответил. И все получилось! Лихорадка прошла, и одолеть ее оказалось очень просто! 

Судя по лицу Неро, для него все выше озвученное никак не выглядело простым. Данте посидел немного, разглядывая озадаченного друга, а потом тонко улыбнулся, оперся подбородком на сложенные в замок пальцы и промурлыкал: 

— Так в кого же влюбился наш пацан? 

  
  


— Этого не может быть, — в пятый раз повторил Данте, — не бывает такого. Алгоритм всегда один. 

Неро замотал головой. Он был весь красный от стыда и нервозности. Ему казалось, что на них смотрят больше обычного, что провожают взглядами и обо всем догадываются. Если честно, Неро мельком проверил, нет ли у него на лбу таблички. 

— Тц! Лихорадка поражает безответно влюбленных, и ты это знаешь. 

— Знаю! Поэтому мой случай лишен смысла! Уж наверное, я знал бы, если бы в кого-то влюбился! 

Данте улыбнулся прошедшей мимо старшекурснице. Та ответила ему воздушным поцелуем. 

— Слушай, я тебя не отвлекаю? — обозлился Неро, у которого аж в груди жгло, как хотелось схватить Данте за грудки и хорошенько потрясти. — Ниче, что я тут умру скоро? 

— Ой, забей, а. 

— Отличный совет! 

Данте поморщился и остановился прямо посреди коридора. Кто-то сзади врезался ему в спину, но тут же исчез, не высказав претензий. 

— Ладно, нытик. Подотри сопли и давай разработаем план действий. 

Неро шмыгнул носом. 

— Давай. Что за план? 

— План такой: берешь и трахаешь всех девчонок, с которыми общался. После которой цветы из ушей лезть перестанут, значит та и есть твоя любовь. 

Кто-то рядом хихикнул. 

Неро стоял и осуждающе смотрел на друга. Всем своим видом он пытался донести до Данте, какой он баран тупой. Но тщетно. Тот только руки в карманы засунул, да щелкнул жвачкой, ожидая ответа. 

— Так с кого начнешь? — терпения у него, конечно, надолго не хватило. 

Неро взвыл и пошел вперед, больше не желая разговаривать. Данте остался позади, и удаляясь, Неро чувствовал спиной его взгляд. 

С чего он вообще решил, что Данте хоть что-то знает? Что сможет ему помочь?.. «Всесильный Данте», да, конечно!..

  
  


Ночью Неро не спалось. Он вертелся в постели, слушая тихое сопение соседа по комнате и прислушивался к себе. В прошлый раз он не понял, с чего начался приступ, он даже не помнил, как именно это произошло, просто в какой-то момент открыл глаза и увидел на раковине лепестки. Еще противные такие, зеленые… 

Парень повернулся на спину, стащил одеяло ногой положил ладонь себе на живот. Потом поднял ее на грудь. Где-то под ладонью билось сердце. Работали легкие. А еще где-то там сейчас прорастала и укоренялась смертельная болезнь, «цветочная лихорадка», жестокая и быстрая зараза, которая неизвестно откуда бралась и непонятно куда исчезала, если больному улыбалась удача. Лихорадку не умели лечить, официальная медицина вообще не признавала ее, потому что умершие погибали от удушья, и найти какие-то следы проросших сквозь легкие кустов, конечно, никто так ни разу и не сумел. Никакие антибиотики с цветочницей не справлялись. В новостной ленте Неро прочел как-то раз о женщине, умершей от отравления гербицидами, и долго ржал над новостью вместе с Данте. Вот дура, решила убить растение внутри себя! Сейчас смеяться уже не хотелось. Болезнь с ужасно романтичным названием вблизи оказалась не такой уж романтичной…

Сосед вдруг громко всхрапнул во сне. Неро вздрогнул от неожиданности, устыдился и быстро набросил одеяло обратно. Еще не хватало, чтобы его увидели, чтобы узнали, что он болен этой позорной болячкой. Ведь ей только влюбленные девочки болеют, это точно не для нормальных брутальных парней вроде него. 

К горлу подкатил ком. Неро судорожно втянул носом воздух и сделал глоток, поперхнулся, закашлялся, да так сильно, что грудь обожгло болью. Согнувшись, парень кашлял, долго, надсадно, а когда спазм отпустил, у него в ушах звенело.

Неро лежал на спине, смотрел в белый общажный потолок и думал, что сосед перестал сопеть. Интересно, заметил ли он упавшие на простыню зеленые лепестки?..

  
  


Данте Неро заметил еще в холле колледжа. Разговаривать с другом ему не хотелось, он чувствовал себя плохо, его знобило, во рту с самой ночи было горько – поэтому Неро быстро нырнул в поток младшекурсников и увильнул нежелательной встречи. В аудитории иностранных языков было людно и громко – преподаватель задерживался. Пару раз Неро хлопали по плечу, звали, но парень только рыкал в ответ, и вскоре его оставили в покое. Неро положил подбородок на вытянутые руки и так лежал, не меняя позы, пока не прозвенел звонок. Но стоило ему переступить порог кабинета, как над его ухом раздался знакомый веселый голос: 

— Ты где был? 

Неро закатил глаза. Ну конечно. 

— Хотел побыть один, — мрачно ответил парень, отворачиваясь от Данте и закрывая аудиторию на ключ. Иногда, когда преподы не могли заставить Неро учиться, они просто просили его выполнить какие-нибудь мелкие поручения, типа закрыть окна, принести тетради, починить ножку стула… Парнем он был строптивым и не особо умным, зато душевным. Ну, когда не бил кого-нибудь в курилке вместе с Данте. 

— Хэ? С чего это? Я хотел позвать тебя на обед с клевыми девочками. 

— Мне сейчас не до девочек. Мне надо придумать, как жить дальше. 

— Ну так я об этом и говорю. Одна из девчонок, между прочим, Кирие, — как бы невзначай уточнил Данте.

Неро сжал ключ в ладони. Кирие! Та красавица годом старше, которая помогает освоиться только что переведенным ребятам. Которая поет на каждом торжестве и участвует во всяких благотворительных движениях. Та самая Кирие, которая снилась ему весь прошлый семестр. 

— Да что ей делать за одним столом с тобой? — фыркнул Неро, пытаясь отвлечься от образа девушки, тут же вставшего перед глазами. 

— Эй, я вообще-то для тебя стараюсь! — деланно возмутился Данте и засмеялся. — Пришлось подговорить ее подружек. Так что технически Кирие не в курсе, за чей столик сядет. 

— Ты придумал какой-то идиотизм. Я не влюблен в нее, — с определенной долей сомнения протянул Неро. 

— Ну это мы еще посмотрим. Поэтому давай, сегодня после пар в кафешке за углом. 

— Но я не…

— После пар в кафе! — угрожающе заявил Данте и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Ты куда? 

— Ну ты же хотел побыть один. Давай, до вечера! 

Неро цыкнул и засунул, наконец, ключ в карман. 

  
  


Кирие была неземной красоткой. По крайней мере, если бы Неро попросили выстроить всех девочек колледжа по признаку красоты, то она несомненно заняла бы в его рейтинге первое место. Каждый раз, когда парень видел Кирие в коридоре, он испытывал мимолетное желание вжаться лицом ей в волосы и проверить – действительно они пахнут шоколадом или это шалит его разыгравшееся воображение? Кирие была скромной, отзывчивой, очень искренней и доброй девочкой из хорошей семьи. Неро был круглым сиротой и драчливым балбесом. 

У них двоих не было ничего общего. 

Именно это Неро и собирался сообщить Данте, когда пересекал порог кафе. Ну, в самом деле. Даже пытаться не стоило. 

— О, а вот и Неро! Приперся! Иди быстрее, мы только заказали пиццу! 

Парень резко затормозил и воззрился на галдящую компанию за столиком у окна. Как он мог забыть, что у старшего курса пар сегодня на одну меньше, как? 

— Чего встал? — не унимался Данте и продолжал орать на все заведение. — Возьми, кстати, сахар, нам зажали! 

Под смех девчонок Неро словно робот причалил к стойке, сгреб в кулак сколько поместилось пакетиков с сахаром и подошел к другу. Данте сидел один посреди дивана и двигаться явно не собирался. Неро повернул голову. Свободное место оставалось только возле Кирие. 

Парень сглотнул. 

— Здравствуй, Неро. 

Его немножечко повело от этого чудесного голоса. 

— Налить тебе что-нибудь? 

Неро что-то булькнул и с размаху плюхнулся на свободное место, так что Кирие и ее подружки подпрыгнули. Парень покраснел. 

— Сахар вот, — он разжал ладонь над столом. Пакетики попадали вниз, все, кроме двух, которые прилипли к вспотевшей коже. 

Девчонки засмеялись еще громче. Неро стушевался сильнее, отдернул руку, сложил обе на груди и демонстративно съехал по спинке диванчика, широко расставив ноги. Кирие пришлось подвинуться. Она, в отличие от остальных, не смеялась. 

— Ну, раз уж Неро удосужился почтить нас своим присутствием, — глаза у Данте откровенно смеялись, — продолжим разговор. Итак, Кэти, что ты там говорила насчет клуба? 

— О, да! Классная тема! — тут же принялась рассказывать крайняя от окна девочка. — В конце месяца мой парень играет с группой в клубе на Пятой, у них будет что-то типа небольшого концерта для своих. Так что проходками могу обеспечить. Само собой, никакого надзора, любой алкоголь и покурить найдется. 

— Слышал, Неро, любой алкоголь, интересно, да? — откровенно веселился Данте. — Наверное, ты захочешь пойти с кем-нибудь. Например, с Ки…

— Колу! 

Данте выгнул бровь.

— Что?

— Я решил, я буду колу! — громче и выше, чем хотелось бы выпалил Неро. — Налей! 

Кирие оторопело сжалась, ее подруги тоже посмотрели на Неро как на психа. Парня бросило в жар, он окончательно упал духом и бросил на Данте умоляющий взгляд. Друг всегда вытаскивал его из неприятностей, наверняка сможет помочь и тут. Ведь всем уже стало совершенно очевидно, что он не способен нормально разговаривать с самой красивой и самой милой девочкой в колледже! 

— Кири, не обращай внимания, он просто стесняется. 

— На прошлой неделе он избил Ви, я не верю, что он может стесняться, — съехидничала Чандра, вторая подруга Кирие. И хоть она и старалась вложить в голос как можно больше осуждения, все равно смотрела на Неро пристально и с шальным интересом. Он явно ей понравился. 

— Да Ви только ленивый не бил, он же педик, — развел руками Данте. — А Неро клевый парень, девчонки, вам надо дать ему шанс. 

— Хм, — многозначительно улыбнулась Чандра. 

— Ну может быть, — согласилась Кэти. 

Кирие по-прежнему молчала, только напряженно стискивала руки на своих крепко сжатых коленях. 

Заметив это, Неро сник. 

  
  


— Все прошло не так уж и плохо, — заявил Данте, рассматривая бегающих неподалеку детей. Погода стояла прекрасная, в парке было много праздно шатающихся людей. 

— Ужасно. Я был полным кретином! — Неро упал спиной на траву и закрыл лицо руками. — Это же надо было! «Налей!» Да понятно почему она сбежала сразу как принесли пиццу! 

— Ну-у… Это да, но заметь, главное произошло. Она согласилась пойти на концерт. 

— Ей просто неловко было отказываться, она же такая воспитанная, — проскулил из-под ладоней Неро. 

Данте подпер кулаком щеку. Травинка, зажатая меж его губ, качнулась.

Мимо пронеслись дети, за ними проскакала большая коричневая собака. И дети, и собака пребывали в экстазе от своей возни. 

— Знаешь, — вдруг спокойно произнес Неро, — даже если на кону стоит моя жизнь, я вряд ли смогу сделать Кирие что-то против ее воли. 

Данте хмыкнул. 

— Тогда просто понравься ей. 

  
  


Следующие дни превратились для Неро в один напряженный кошмар. Он плохо спал по ночам, несколько раз закашливался цветами. Это, наконец, начали замечать его дружки по общаге, но Неро отшучивался, сплевывал зеленые драные лепестки и продолжал тусить. Парень пораскинул мозгами и решил последовать совету Данте – все же тот был опытней в таких делах, он всегда был любимцем девчонок – потому прилежно причесывался, отправляясь в колледж, раздобыл номер Кирие и иногда писал ей что-то ненавязчивое и милое. На первое сообщение она ответила настороженным «спасибо», второе проигнорировала, а вот на третье ответила уже нормально. Получив ответ, Неро всю пару просидел с мечтательной улыбкой на лице. 

Когда-то он и помыслить не мог, что такая прекрасная девушка обратит на него внимание. 

— На смс ответила? Ну пора переходить к более активным действиям. Концерт уже завтра. 

Неро слегка покраснел и запил смущение соком. В столовке было шумно, он мог не волноваться, что кто-то подслушает разговор. 

— А не рано ли? Она только-только написала мне пару предложений, а я… Как мне ее пригласить? Мы знакомы несколько дней! Как будто ей заняться больше нечем. Да и вообще она наверняка не слушает такую музыку. И явно не ходит на такие тусовки, там же курят, орут и все такое, а Кирие… Ну она такая… Такая хорошая… 

Данте терпеливо выслушал монолог, закончившийся невнятным бубнежом и ткнул Неро вилкой в лоб.

— Ай! 

— Сосредоточься! Мы это все затеяли не для того, чтобы ты по ночам розовые сопли на подушку наматывал. Тебя же по-прежнему тошнит? 

— Да, — мрачно ответил Неро, потирая лоб, на котором красовались четыре точки – отметины от зубцов вилки.— Чаще, чем раньше. 

— Ну вот видишь, у нас не так уж много времени. В кафешке Кири уже согласилась, осталось вытащить ее из дома. А ничто так хорошо не действует на пай-девочек, как нормальный парень на байке. 

— Ты дашь мне свой байк? — прищурился Неро. — Серьезно? Прям поводить дашь? Одному? 

— Прям поводить, одному, — вздохнул Данте.— Что ни сделаешь ради друга. 

Данте, конечно, особо счастливым не выглядел, зато Неро сиял. 

  
  


В «день Х» парень стоял на заранее обозначенном месте и нервничал. Кирие запретила ему заезжать за ней прямо домой – не хотела, чтобы семья знала, что она проводит время с хулиганом. Неро ничуть не оскорбился, ведь «хулиган» в его случае было чуть ли не ласковым прозвищем, он вообще был счастлив уже от того, что девушка просто согласилась пойти с ним. Радовать-то он радовался, но вот сейчас, поглядывая на большие электронные часы в витрине соседнего банка, в его голову начинали лезть сомнения. Действительно ли она придет? Правда ли она хотела пойти с ним или просто согласилась, чтобы Неро отстал и приходить не собиралась? А может она вообще сидит сейчас и смеется над его глупыми попытками сблизиться в обществе подруг? 

Ну нет! Она не могла так поступить, она слишком хорошая, добрая, честная… Перечисляя про себя прилагательные, парень немного успокаивался и ждал дальше, только изредка нервно вытирал нос тыльной стороной ладони. Чертова детская привычка, всегда проявлялась, когда он слишком нервничал. 

— Неро! 

Парень вскинулся и тут же испустил разочарованный вздох. Это была не Кирие, а Чандра. Версия с жестокой издевкой становилась все более вероятной… 

Несмотря на нервы, парень все же отметил, что выглядит девчонка что надо, а виной тому короткая юбка или яркий топ – уже не имело значения. Азиатке шла эта нотка вульгарщины, очень подходила к улыбке и акценту. 

— Привет, а где Кирие? — спросил Неро, когда Чандра подошла. 

— Придет прямо в клуб. Ее задержали в профкоме, так что я пришла успокоить тебя. Придет твоя принцесса, не волнуйся, — девушка похлопала Неро по ладони, а тот закусил губу. Неужели абсолютно всем вокруг очевидно, о чем он думает? 

— Какая еще принцесса… 

Чандра не ответила. Она достала из сумочки с бусами пудреницу, глянула в зеркальце, чисто символически пару раз коснулась идеально намакияженных скул спонжем и вернула пудреницу на место. Порыв ветра приподнял ее пышные каштановые кудри, бросил один завиток в лицо. 

— Так что, мы так и будем стоять или ты меня все-таки подвезешь? 

— Что? Я тебя везти должен? 

Девушка уперла руки в бедра и посмотрела на него, как на идиота.

— Глянь на мои каблуки. 

Неро опустил взгляд. Прежде чем упасть на высоченные туфли он довольно долго скользил по стройным загорелым ногам. 

— Ладно, залазь. Держись крепче. 

Вопреки ожиданиям Неро, Чандра уселась позади него очень ловко, крепко и по-свойски обхватила его за торс и прижалась к спине. 

— Тебе удобно? – на всякий случай уточнил парень. — Я не буду гнать. 

Гортанный смешок Чандры теплом лизнул его правое ухо. 

— Не волнуйся. Я люблю скорость. 

  
  


Признаться честно, Неро до последнего не верил, что Кирие действительно придет. Он доехал до клуба за двадцать минут, потолкался с Чандрой на входе, отправил ее искать Кэти с ее парнем, а сам остался в холле, чтоб не пропустить появление девушки. 

Атмосферка в клубе была еще та. Никого из местной публики Неро не знал, так что просто сидел на одном из хлипких стульев, готовых развалиться под его весом, и потягивал пиво. Народ все прибывал. Принимая предложение Данте и Кэти Неро почему-то ожидал увидеть какую-нибудь кантри группку в специфических нарядах и дюжину их верных поклонников, но все оказалось немного не так. Неформалы в холле толпились самые разные, от бритых пареньков в косухах до девочек в длинных юбках. Иногда между представителями разных направлений вспыхивали конфликты, но быстро заминались, да и вообще настроения царили довольно дружелюбные. 

К тому времени, как Кирие, наконец, вошла в двери, Неро допивал третью банку и уже собирался идти в туалет. За дверями в концертный зал гремела музыка, в холле оставались только он и еще несколько человек, вышедших покурить или поболтать. При виде девушки, впрочем, посторонние мысли мигом выветрились из головы парня. 

— Кирие, ты пришла! — он стыдливо спрятал жестяную банку за спину и как можно незаметнее отправил ее в мусорку. — Привет! 

— Ой, привет, Неро, — девушка аккуратно миновала целующуюся пару, подошла и неловко заправила за ухо локон. — Я немного заблудилась, никогда не была в этих местах. 

Ну еще бы она была здесь, попенял себя Неро, надо было позвонить и узнать, где она… 

— Ты такая красивая! — выпалил парень и, увидев ее широко распахнувшиеся глаза, тут же исправился. — Эта одежда тебе очень идет! Эм, да… одежда. 

— С- спасибо. 

В наступившей тишине оглушительно громко чмокнула парочка. У Неро по спине тек холодный пот, он стоял, как дурак, криво улыбался и абсолютно не знал, что ему теперь говорить или делать. Даже в самых смелых своих фантазиях дело дальше приезда в клуб у него не заходило. Кирие тоже молчала, сцепив руки под животом. Неро понимал, что ей сейчас еще тяжелее – она впервые в таком месте, в такой компании, все кругом незнакомое и пугающее. Нужно было на что-то решаться. И тут он вспомнил о Кэти. 

— Твоя подруга где-то в зале, — выпалил парень со счастливой улыбкой. — Ну и Чандра тоже, можем пойти поискать. А может купить тебе чего-нибудь? Будешь пи… э, пэпси? Не думаю, что кроме газировки здесь есть что-то безалкогольное. 

Кирие покачала головой. Неро выдохнул и протянул ей ладонь, в которую Кирие, помедлив, вложила свою руку. На седьмом небе от счастья Неро толкнул распашные двери, и они с Кирие буквально утонули в звуке и запахах. 

В зале было темно, очень жарко, людно. На сцене орала в микрофоны группа, по возбужденным зрителям скакали дрожащие полоски прожекторов. Если бы Неро был тут с друзьями, они бы уже протиснулись к самой сцене, распихивая людей локтями и затеяли слэм. Сорвали бы голоса, подпевая песням, скинули бы кого-нибудь с края сцены… Но в присутствии Кирие Неро смотрел на беснующихся подростков ее глазами и почему-то испытывал угрызения совести. Он понимал, что ее не заводит эта вакханалия, что она терпит все это только ради просьбы подруг, ну и его просьбы тоже. Он уже собирался предложить девушке отойти к стене, но Кирие вдруг сама обняла его ладонь второй рукой. Неро удивленно взглянул на нее и наклонился пониже, чтобы расслышать слова. 

— Пойдем поближе, мне нравится эта песня, — робко произнесла Кирие. 

Неро разогнулся и ошарашенно взглянул на певцов. Эта песня? Это же визг пилы, столкнувшейся с фрезеровочным станком! Пойти поближе? В толпу? 

— В толпу? — повторил парень вслух, чтобы удостовериться, что все понял верно. 

— Да. Ты ведь меня прикроешь? 

За спиной Неро словно выросли крылья. Он усмехнулся, наконец перестав чувствовать себя дураком, смело обнял Кирие за плечи и повел вперед. Неро прокладывал путь, выискивая узкие проходы между нефорьем и делал их шире с помощью рук, плеч и локтей. Пару раз на него недовольно «эйкали», но Неро только шире скалился. Он ощущал себя драконом, обвившимся вокруг принцессы и защищающим ее от всего мира. 

С места, в котором Неро наконец решил остановиться, открывался отличный вид. Было видно не только головы участников группы, и колонки располагались так, что звук долбил равномерно. Вокруг прыгал народ, парень обнимал Кирие, ревностно оглядываясь на предмет агрессоров. Неро не знал, как себя чувствует девушка, со спины ему, конечно, было не заглянуть в лицо, но стояла она достаточно спокойно, а спустя некоторое время даже взялась за его скрещенные у нее на груди руки. Это определенно было хорошим знаком. 

Они простояли так долго. Для Неро весь мир был сосредоточен в кольце его рук, и сменяющиеся группы и музыкальные темы были всего лишь фоном для маленького такого простого счастья, которым он не хотел делиться ни с одной живой душой. Разве что с Данте, ведь без него всего этого не случилось бы. 

Наконец Кирие подергала Неро и сказала, что хочет пойти в холл. Вместе они выбрались из толпы, вышли обратно за двери и плюхнулись на стулья. Под Неро стул предательски покосился. 

И тут он вдруг отчетливо понял, что желание посетить туалет никуда не делось. 

Парень запрокинул голову. Нет, легче не стало. Пришлось извиниться перед Кирие и оставить ее ради краткой отлучки по нужде. 

Первый сюрприз ждал Неро перед дверью мужского толчка. Он был закрыт. В двери красовалась смачная пробоина, торчали щепки, а поверх проема крест-накрест была натянута желтая лента. 

Парень поймал проходящего мимо нефора: 

— Слушай, куда идти-то? 

Тот указал направление. Неро подозрительно оглядел символ девочки в юбке на двери, потом приоткрыл ее и заглянул внутрь. Сомнения отпали. Внутри, в клубах сладковатого дыма слышались смех, разговоры, кто-то гремел стульчаком, кто-то пытался перешагнуть через спящего на полу бугая, чтобы дотянуться до бумажных полотенец. 

— Ну, это я точно по адресу, тут хоть на потолок ссы. 

Чтобы добраться до кабинок, Неро пришлось переступить через руку лежащего, обойти парочку человек и завернуть за угол. А на обратном пути, когда парень рвался быстрее ополоснуть руки и вернуться к Кирие, он лоб в лоб столкнулся с Чандрой. 

Ее окружали двое парней. Девушка чувствовала себя неуверенно, в то время как ее дружки явно наглели. Один протянул руку к ее талии, но Чандра огрызнулась на это. Неро это абсолютно не понравилось. 

— Эй, приятель, — он схватил Чандру и потянул к себе, чтобы спрятать за спину. — А ну притормози! Видишь, дама недовольна! 

— Да ебал я что она там недовольна! — рявкнул «приятель», ростом пониже. — И сам катись отсюда! 

— Неро, не стоит… — заикнулась девушка, но ее уже никто не слушал. 

Обмен любезностями привел к накалу конфликта. Неро не знал, как к этому отнеслись его противники, но сам он полез в драку с огромным удовольствием. Он не любил учиться, не любил следовать правилам, зато очень любил восстанавливать справедливость. Из туалета они с Чандрой вышли вдвоем, и переступать при этом пришлось уже через три лежащих тела. 

— Боже, что с вами случилось?! — Кирие широко распахнула глаза. 

— Да ерунда, — Неро довольно сжал и разжал кулаки. — Размялся немного. Кто-то еще хочет пить? 

— Я! — тут же подскочила Чандра, которая только-только уселась.

В тот вечер в концертный зал больше никто из них не вернулся. Когда пришла Кэти, она застала друзей ржущими над какой-то ерундой. У каждого в руках были банки с напитками, все сидели рядом и совершенно очевидно были довольны времяпрепровождением. Раскрепостившийся после драки Неро улыбался девчонкам, шутил, Чандра навалилась ему на плечо и потягивала пиво, Кирие тоже сидела очень близко и активно участвовала в разговоре. Лед, сковывавший этих двоих на протяжении полутора недель, треснул. 

Разъезжаться ребята решили за полночь. Кэти забрал ее парень, Стивен, а Неро, подкатив мотоцикл ко входу, кивнул на место позади себя: 

— Кто едет? Обе? 

— А ничего, что ты пил? 

— Ерунда, всего лишь пиво, — Чандра тут же забралась на сиденье и смело обхватила парня. — Видишь, мне не страшно. 

Кирие подошла, явно все еще сомневаясь.

— Я не упаду? 

— Да перестань, Кирие! Все будет отлично, залазь! 

Неро придержал байк, пока девушка не уселась третьей и аккуратно вывел его на улицу. Он вел предельно осторожно, ехал медленно и внимательно следил за ситуацией на поворотах. Чандра радовалась, Кирие периодически испуганно ойкала, но в итоге все закончилось хорошо. 

Неро остановился за два дома от жилища Кирие и помог девушке сойти. 

Щеки у нее были красные, волосы растрепались. Посмеиваясь, Неро помог Кирие пригладить их и привести в порядок одежду. А потом Кирие его поцеловала. 

Это было как… Молния, ударившая в жидкую карамель. Неожиданно, внезапно, резко – и сладко. У парня в буквальном смысле земля ушла из-под ног, и он покачнулся, потому что как раз в этот момент хотел сделать шаг. Кирие оторвалась от его губ и потерла ушибленный нос. Чтобы дотянуться, ей пришлось подпрыгнуть. 

Получилось как-то очень неловко, оба стояли и смотрели друг на друга, опешившие. Потом Кирие хихикнула. У Неро отлегло от сердца, он тоже засмеялся, подошел, наклонился к девушке и поцеловал ее, взяв за мягкие, теплые ладошки. 

— Спасибо за вечер, — промурлыкал Неро. 

Кирие только снова улыбнулась, привычным жестом заправила прядь волос за ухо и быстрым шагом отправилась домой. 

— Это было невероятно романтично, — прокомментировала Чандра, стоило Кирие скрыться за дверью дома. — Бедная девочка. 

— Почему это бедная? — Неро постарался прогнать флер и забрался на мотоцикл. 

— Потому что ей не надо влюбляться в плохих мальчиков. 

— А может я хороший мальчик? 

Чандра хмыкнула. 

Неро рассердился и газанул. 

  
  


Все, что планировал Неро после расставания с Кирие — это подбросить Чандру домой, отогнать байк Данте и посидеть у него до утра. Общага все равно была уже давно закрыта, его не пустили бы ни под каким предлогом. 

Однако, что-то пошло не так. 

— Хочешь зайти? — абсолютно обыденно спросила Чандра, когда мотор перестал реветь. 

Неро, все еще витавший в облаках после прощания с Кирие, пожал плечами. Он подумал, что это было бы неплохой возможностью узнать о девушке чуть больше. Ведь нет источника информации лучше, чем подружка-девчонка. 

— А предки? 

— В Техасе у бабули. 

Покопавшись в своей миниатюрной сумочке, Чандра вытащила ключи. Неро бросил взгляд на дом. Тот и впрямь выглядел пустым. 

— Ну пошли. Есть чем горло промочить? 

— Что, после поцелуев все слиплось? — Чандра многозначительно подвигала точеными бровками. 

В доме было темно, хоть глаз коли. На резонный вопрос Неро девушка ответила, что родителей нет уже пару недель, выбило пробки, а она не знает, как это исправить. И нет, ей пофиг и просить она никого не будет, потому что все равно домой приходит только спать, а когда спишь, свет не нужен. Неро не возражал. Какая ему разница, как живут другие люди, тут бы со своими проблемами справиться. 

Чандра наощупь провела парня в свою комнату, махнула ему на кровать и зажгла расставленные тут и там свечки. Танцующие огоньки тут же отразились от диско-шара на тумбочке, и маленькая уютная комната наполнилась сиянием. 

— Ой!

— Что случилось? 

— Оригинальность в глаз попала, — ответил Неро, откидываясь на подушки. — Ты это все сама придумала? 

Чандра засмеялась, подошла, покачивая бедрами и зацепила пальцами край своего яркого топа. 

— А что, имеешь что-то против, хороший мальчик? 

Неро наблюдал, как Чандра медленно сняла топ через голову, качнула головой, чтобы шикарные кудряшки упали вперед, к груди… Кожа у нее была медовая, глаза шальные, и пахло от Чандры чем-то… Чем-то таким… Свежим… Неро очнулся, когда понял, что лежит на девушке и вжимается носом ей в шею. 

— А ты голодный, — шепот тронул ухо и от возбуждения у парня все волосы на теле встали дыбом. 

Конечно, Неро хотел быть честным перед Кирие. Он собирался подняться, извиниться, выйти из этого дома и уехать, но никуда он в итоге не поднялся. Потому что пахла Чандра действительно замечательно, и горячая была словно адское пламя. 

Неро, не смотря на неуклюжесть в общении, не был девственником, и, если уж партнерша снимала трусики, замечательно соображал, что нужно делать. Правда, втайне парню всегда хотелось, чтобы его отношения были настоящими, прямо как в фильмах, с первого дня и на всю жизнь. Но на подходящих девушек ему не везло. Самые долгие его отношения продлились два месяца, и после Неро еще долго пытался отвязаться от полоумной бывшей. 

На Чандру претендовать было бесполезно. Она трахалась со всеми симпатичными парнями, так что Неро просто отлично проводил время, раз уж подвернулась такая возможность. Сначала он вспоминал вкус губ Кирие, но довольно скоро забыл его, заменив другим. Более доступным и не таким приторным…

  
  


Проснулся Неро с жутким сушняком. Голова была тяжелая, во рту чувствовался какой-то химический привкус. Он поморщился и сел в постели, на всякий случай натянув плед повыше. А то Данте уже рассказывал ему, как проснулся однажды так же, только еще и в обществе парня своей случайной пассии, очень недовольного ситуацией. 

В горле саднило.

— Блин… Чандра? 

Девушки в комнате не было. Впрочем, на измятой, но так и не расправленной постели валялся кружевной красный бюстгальтер, так что прошлая ночь точно не могла быть сном. А значит, девушка находилась где-то в доме. Возможно, следовало найти ее и попрощаться, прежде чем делать ноги. 

Кое-как собрав и напялив свою одежду, Неро отправился на поиски. Ни в одной комнате на втором этаже ее не было, в ванне тоже (парень быстренько прополоскал рот), у подножья лестницы сидела большая трехцветная кошка и пялилась на него круглыми глазами. Неро не удержался, шуганул животину и отправился дальше. Странно, но все окна первого этажа оказались плотно зашторены. Неудивительно, что вчера дом показался ему таким мрачным. У входа на кухню он машинально шлепнул рукой по выключателю и все помещение залил яркий искусственный свет. 

— Ха! — обрадовался Неро, — Так и знал!

Словно в ответ из кухни раздался резкий вздох, а потом звон разбившегося стекла. 

— Черт! 

— Чандра? — парень прошел дальше и обнаружил девушку стоящей над расколотым надвое стаканом. 

— Напугал! Хорошо хоть молока налить не успела… 

— Это просто стакан, — Неро подошел, присел и аккуратно собрал две половинки в ладонь, — и всего лишь я. Бояться нечего. 

Девушка показала ему мусорное ведро, а потом уселась на высокий барный табурет возле домашнего бара. Подперла щеку ладошкой.

— Ты сейчас в колледж? 

— Нет, к Данте. А ты? 

— Останусь дома, неохота на занятия. 

— Неплохо. 

— Ага. 

— Не боишься наказания? 

— Не-а.

— Неплохо. Кстати, ты обещала мне воды вчера.

— Так возьми.

В холодильнике нашлась кола, Неро достал ее, с жадностью выхлебал половину бутылки. Пить хотелось неимоверно. Кажется, еще с прошлого вечера. 

— Хорошо, холодненькая! До мозгов пробрало!

Чандра покачала ногами. Неро постоял возле открытой двери холодильника, ожидая какого-нибудь осмысленного комментария, но его не последовало. Разговор как-то не клеился. 

— Ну я поехал тогда, — парень убрал остатки газировки и снова вопросительно взглянул на Чандру, но та только рассеянно кивнула, уже по уши погруженная в переписку в своем смартфоне.

  
  


К тому времени, как Неро добрался до дома Данте, он совершенно обессилел. Загнав байк в гараж, он тихонько забрался по лестнице у задней стены на второй этаж и влез в приоткрытое окно. Данте всегда оставлял его открытым на такой вот случай. Сейчас сам Данте был на учебе, где-то в доме наверняка сидели его родители, но они никогда не просекали фишку. Неро бросил позаимствованные ключи на стол, стащил ботинки, куртку и бухнулся на кровать. Полежал немного лицом вниз, потом повернулся, уставившись в белый навесной потолок. 

Как-то хреново было на душе… Вроде все прошло хорошо: он явно наладил отношения с Кирие, словил порцию отличного секса от ее подружки, но… Но вот это долбанное «но» все портило. Скреблось внутри, не давало расслабиться и получать удовольствие. 

Гадко. 

Как-то все очень гадко.

Неро прикусил губу, потому что к горлу снова подкатило. 

Выкашливая себе в ладони лепестки, он только отчаянно радовался, что этого не произошло раньше, на глазах у посторонних. 

  
  


— А кто-то вчера был в ударе, а? 

— Да прекрати, — Неро повыше поставил ворот куртки и прищурился, пережидая особо хлесткий порыв ветра, — Ну подумаешь, меня поцеловала самая красивая девчонка колледжа, с кем не бывает? Да каждый четверг такое, надоело уже.

Данте засмеялся. Неро покосился на него, улыбаясь. Ему всегда нравилось, как этот парень выражал радость – всегда очень открыто, если улыбался, то широко, если ржал, то ржал как конь, так что птицы с веток вспархивали. Впрочем, все остальные эмоции у Данте тоже выходили яркими. 

— Ладно, не прибедняйся, слухи про Чандру до меня тоже дошли. Жаль, что она не может исцелить тебя от болезни. 

Неро вздохнул.

— Ну да. Мы раньше не пересекались, поэтому и влюбиться в нее я не мог. Думаю, это все же Кирие. 

— А раньше не признавался. 

— Раньше я к ней и близко подойти не мог, — задумчиво отозвался Неро. — Не думал даже, что смогу ей понравиться. 

— Таким ботанкам всегда нравятся ушлепки. Чем хуже ушлепок, тем больше нравится, — Данте придержал полы плаща, которые рванул ветер. — Я бы сам подкатил, да только Кирие не в моем вкусе. 

Неро приготовился испытать злость или ревность, но как ни странно, его душевное состояние не изменилось. Никаких всплесков. 

— Хм, — ответил он после долгого молчания. Просто потому что не знал, что еще ответить. 

На светофоре зажегся красный человечек. Парни остановились у перехода вместе с остальной массой людей. В воздухе отчетливо витал запах дождя. Еще немного, и небо точно разверзнется ливнем…

— Так что, ты решил ждать Кирие? — Данте отвлек Неро от накатившей меланхолии. 

— Ну… Наверное. Как будто у меня много вариантов. 

— Но ты же понимаешь, что это может быть не она? 

— Д-да… — неохотно ответил Неро.

— А еще есть шанс отбросить коньки, пока будешь ждать ее благосклонности. Сам понимаешь, она не из тех девок, что дают на первом свидании. 

Неро скрипнул зубами.

— Ну и что ты предлагаешь делать?! 

— Да не ори, — ухмыльнулся Данте и потянул парня за собой, потому что красный свет уже сменился зеленым. — Как ты относишься к Неван? 

Неро будто обожгло изнутри. Неван была капитаншей команды поддержки. Стервознее и ярче нее не было никого в колледже, и если предположить, что vagina dentata реальна, то она обязательно была бы у Неван. 

— Побледнел, как пельмень, — хохотнул Данте. — Не бойся, она только с чужаками злая. 

— Почему ты о ней заговорил вообще? 

— Ну логично же. Мы забросили приманку в спокойный пруд с золотыми рыбками, а теперь надо приманить самую красивую пиранью из соседнего болота. Или ты что, серьезно никогда не смотрел на нее ноги? На грудь? Не мечтал заткнуть этот язвительный ротик поцелуем?.. 

Неро пихнул друга в плечо, чтобы тот заткнулся уже. Но Данте несло. Похоже, роль свахи пришлась ему по вкусу, иначе как еще объяснить пыл, с которым он взялся за дело? 

— А ну ц! Не обманывай себя. Сколько раз провожал ее взглядом в коридорах, а? 

— Много, — недовольно признался Неро, — то есть, часто. То есть… Блин, да ты понял! Но Неван это вообще нечто нереальное, если я втюрился в нее, то, считай, уже труп. Можешь заказывать цветы на могилку. Только не зеленые…

— Ошибаешься. 

— В чем опять? 

На нос капнула первая капля. Неро с тоской поглядел в серое низкое небо, затянутое дождевыми тучами. Хорошо, что они с Данте почти пришли. 

Ливень хлынул как раз в тот момент, когда парни переступили порог французской кофейни. Стеклянная дверь закрылась, мелодично тренькнул колокольчик. Неро жадно втянул воздух – пахло тут обалденно, свежей выпечкой и кофе с пряностями. 

В середине буднего дня тут не бывало много посетителей, и любимый столик почти всегда был в их распоряжении. Парни повесили куртку и плащ на вешалку, уселись и вгрызлись глазами в меню. 

— Сегодня я съел бы даже этот чертов суп-пюре, — проворчал Данте, листая ламинированные страницы. 

Неро поддержал его, сглотнув слюну. Они и впрямь не ели с самого утра, а денек выдался насыщенный, да еще и холодный. Организм требовал теплой, калорийной пищи. И желательно побольше. 

Официант не торопился появляться, но как раз это было нормально. В порядке вещей. В конце концов он всегда подходил, ведь нельзя же вечно игнорировать гостей. Вот и сейчас, спустя некоторое время, от стойки отделилась высокая сутулая тень. 

— Че так долго? — поинтересовался Данте, когда официант все же соизволил подойти. — Вообще местом не дорожишь? А, Ви? 

Ви своим местом очень дорожил. Именно поэтому и стоял сейчас с обреченным лицом, судорожно вцепившись в свой блокнот. Неро ему даже немножко посочувствовал, но только совсем чуть-чуть. Халявная еда нравилась ему гораздо больше милосердия. 

— Короче, записывай, — Данте вальяжно развалился на сиденье. — Неро принеси гренки, двойной сэндвич, коктейль молочный и кусок пирога с ягодами. А мне вот отсюда и до сюда и кофеек с виски. Виски можно побольше, кофе поменьше. 

Ви, который поначалу пытался записывать заказ, остановился и вытаращил на Данте единственный видный из-под черной челки глаз. 

— Ты оглох? — обозлился Неро. — Тащи еду, а то мы тут и до закрытия спокойно посидим, а потом домой проводим. Как в первый раз, помнишь? 

Судя по скорости, с которой ручка запорхала в блокноте, Ви все прекрасно помнил. 

Данте сидел и ухмылялся одной из самых гадких своих ухмылочек. Он прицепился к Ви еще год назад, когда тот не дал ему списать на итоговом тесте. А еще Ви был невероятно высокомерен, гордо одиночно готовал и в целом вел себя как задница. Неро посчитал, что это вполне весомая причина для буллинга. В конце концов, с Ви играть было забавно – даже потерпев поражение, он никогда не выглядел, как затравленный плакса, порой давал сдачу в драке (правда после этого шел в стоматологию вставлять новые зубы вместо выбитых), и временами даже умудрялся мелко отомстить, например, ябедничал преподавателям на очередные проделки закадычных дружков. Короче говоря, прессовать эту черную ворону было прикольно. А с тех пор, как тот устроился официантом в кафешку – еще и выгодно. 

— Может хоть сегодня заплатите? — тихо спросил Ви, уже собираясь уходить. — Мне все из зарплаты вычитают. 

— Может ты перестанешь болтать глупости, — цыкнул на него Неро, — вроде умник, а такую чушь говоришь! 

Ви закатил глаз и ушел. 

— Совсем распоясался, — понимающе покивал Данте.

— О да. Как синяки сходят, он опять становится невыносим, — в тон ответил Неро, и оба рассмеялись на все кафе. 

Ви злобно зыркнул на них из-за стойки. Данте показал ему средний палец. 

— Так, продолжаем наши дебаты? 

— Да, — Неро приготовился слушать. — В чем я там опять ошибаюсь? 

Парень улыбнулся и наклонился над столом, чтобы прозвучало эффектнее: 

— Я уговорил Неван переспать с тобой.

— Чо-о-о? — Неро выпрямился.— Говори, что ты пошутил! Быстро говори! 

— Да че ты так ссышь, боже мой. Девка как девка. Злобная только как змея, а так нормально. 

— Нет, не нормально! Как ты себе это представляешь? Я просто иду и сплю с ней? 

— Да.

— Нет! С чего ей это делать? 

Данте задумчиво повертел между пальцев зубочистку: 

— Да мы давно друг друга знаем. Даже встречались как-то, еще на первом курсе. Вместе группу сколотили, причем оба были на гитарах, я на басу, а Нев на электре. С тех пор дружим. Ну опять же, как дружим… Выручаем друг друга если что надо. Денег там подогнать, вечерок скоротать… Вот я и попросил по-дружески тебе помочь. Она не Кирие, сам бы ты ее ни за что не окучил. 

— Это точно… — пробормотал Неро.

Очень кстати повисшее молчание прервал Ви. С непроницаемым лицом он принялся расставлять на столе тарелки, но Данте просто отобрал поднос и махнул ему, чтобы проваливал. 

— Напитки нести? 

— Неси. 

Ви удалился, держа спину ровно, а подбородок задранным. 

— Так много гонора в таком щуплом педике, — покачал головой Данте, — Так ты согласен встретиться с Нев? 

— Я… Я не против, конечно. Да кто может от такого отказаться? Это же Неван! Но как это все устроить? И как мне… Быть с Кирие? Она ведь верит мне. Я не хочу ее предавать. 

— Неро, ты отодрал ее подружку в тот же день, что Кири тебя поцеловала. Прекрати изображать рыцаря, у тебя не получается. 

Неро фыркнул. 

— В общем, Неван сама тебя найдет, разберетесь. Я свое дело сделал. 

— Я даже не знаю, что тебе на это сказать. 

— Поблагодаришь, когда забудешь про цветы. И где уже наши напитки?!

  
  


Следующие несколько дней мучимый стыдом Неро переписывался с Кирие. Он еще никогда никому не писал таких банальных, но в то же время откровенных вещей, и, к его огромной радости, в ответ тоже получал что-то подобное. Вроде бы вздор, но Неро хотелось сохранить теплоту этих ее слов, дурацких пожеланий хорошего дня, строчек из попсовых песенок и прочих милостей, поэтому он никому ничего не показывал. Даже Данте, хотя частенько писал сообщения при нем. Друг на рожон не лез. Видел, наверное, какая напряженка в такие моменты у Неро в голове. 

Иногда Неро и Кирие пересекались в коридорах. Она слегка краснела, накручивала на палец прядку волос и отводила глаза, а Неро по-идиотски шутил, тупил и не знал, куда девать руки. Так как Кирие всегда ходила с подружками, поговорить нормально у них не получалось. Особенно неловко было в присутствии Чандры. Она бросала на Неро какие-то нехорошие взгляды, и парень всякий раз потом обливался от страха, что она разболтает про их секс Кирие. 

Ночами его рвало цветами. Прятаться от соседа уже не имело смысла – однажды Неро скрутило вечером, до ванны он добежать не успел. На расспросы Джека парень ответил матом и тот больше к нему не приставал. И хорошо, сочувствия Неро бы не вынес.

И вот в этой кутерьме он как-то умудрился совершенно забыть о Неван… 

Очень. Очень зря. Потому что Неван про просьбу Данте не забыла. 

  
  


Она действительно нашла Неро сама. Неван появилась в дверях спортивного зала, словно фурия. 

— Эй, ты! Блондинчик! На выход! 

Неро не сразу понял, что это прекрасное видение обращается к нему, а когда понял, еще подумал, идти или нет. Жить все еще хотелось.

Неван была высокой, стройной, мускулистой, с гривой ярко-красных, словно артериальная кровь, волос. Полные, красиво очерченные губы, разлет бровей, словно крылья птиц. Глаза у нее были янтарные – свои, натуральные, никаких цветных линз. Неван была исключительной даже на генетическом уровне. 

Она стояла, облокотившись о дверь, сексуально выставив бедро, и смотрела прямо на Неро. Никакого сравнения со скромной Кирие. Где-то внутри головы парня вдребезги разлетелся заботливо хранимый образ пай-девочки, его место заняла знойная рыжая красотка. 

Очнулся Неро, когда понял, что в зале царит полная тишина, хотя до этого полтора десятка спортсменов отнюдь не тихо выполняли свои подходы. 

— Чего уставились? — рявкнул парень, возвращая гантели на стойку. Недовольные одногруппники снова зашумели. Неван выгнула бровку. 

Неро отряхнул руки и быстро зашагал к дверям, он не хотел разговаривать на глазах у всех. 

В коридоре Неван терпеливо подождала, пока парень вытрет пот со лба и шеи своей же футболкой. Похоже, она не мешала, потому что внимательно разглядывала напряженные после тренировки мышцы, твердый пресс и гладкую светлую кожу. Неро это немного нервировало, но вида он старался не подавать. 

— Я как-то не ожидал, что ты придешь сюда. 

— О, мне надо было заехать за тобой на лимузине? — тут же воодушевилась девушка. Голос у нее был грудной, низковатый, хорошо поставленный. У Неро сразу пересохло в горле. — Так уж вышло, котик, что спортзал для меня как дом родной, и все тренеры друзья. Так что я могу похитить тебя когда угодно, и мне за это ничего не будет. 

Она договорила и улыбнулась. Очень ласково. Очень неподходяще к хитро прищуренным глазам. 

— Ну я не…. Погоди. Ты сейчас что ли хочешь? Здесь? 

— У меня не так много времени, сладенький. Данте просил помочь его дружку, и кто я такая, чтобы ему отказывать? 

У Неро от ее ответов голова пошла кругом. 

— Но мне надо в душ и… и где ты хочешь этим заниматься? Везде полно студентов. К тому же мне нельзя опаздывать на следую…

Неван как-то вдруг оказалась совсем близко, прижала палец к его губам, призывая замолчать. Неро от неожиданности подчинился. Так и застыл с наполовину задранной футболкой. 

— Слишком сильно волнуешься. Но мне это нравится, это мило. Ты же, надеюсь, не девственник?

— Нет! – вспыхнул парень. 

— Ахаха, боооже, слишком мило, слишком… Но придется обойтись без душа. Видишь ли, меня возбуждают потные мускулистые парни, — тщательно проговаривая последние слова, Неван ухватила Неро за торс, вцепилась когтями, как хищная птица. 

— Это все точно сейчас со мной происходит? — сдавленно спросил Неро, боясь пошевелиться. 

Неван рассмеялась, одернула на нем футболку и потащила прочь от спортивного зала. Неро поспешил за ней, благо первые эмоции потихоньку уступали место волнительному предвкушению. 

Если Неван хочет его сейчас – что ж. Он вполне уложится в оставшиеся пятнадцать минут до конца занятия. 

В девчачьей раздевалке было пусто. Неван захлопнула дверь и изнутри заклинила ручку, и сделала это так быстро и ловко, что Неро перестал сомневаться на счет ее слов о пристрастии к потным и мускулистым. Очевидно, она бывала здесь и раньше. 

Первое, что сделала девушка, оказавшись с Неро наедине – содрала с вешалки верхнюю одежду студенток, которые сейчас занимались в зале и сбросила на пол. 

— Эй, заче… — начал было парень, но Неван неожиданно сильно толкнула его, и он упал на одно колено прямиком на кучу вещей. 

— Вот зачем. А теперь подними-ка мордашку, сладенький, дай я на тебя посмотрю… 

Вопреки своим же словам, она не дала Неро поднять голову самостоятельно. Она взяла его за подбородок и заставила смотреть вверх, себе в глаза, и это было так странно. Только теперь Неро на самом деле понял, почему все сравнивали Неван со змеей – она действительно умела гипнотизировать взглядом, жестами, она была властной. И это очень ей шло. Неро стоял на коленях совершенно подавленный, девушка буквально поедала его глазами, и, судя всему, увиденное ей очень нравилось… Пальцы на подбородке снова сжались, потом отпустили, погладили щеку, скулу… Неро вздохнул и подался вслед за ласкающей рукой. 

— Поцелуй меня, Неро, — кончики пальцев погрузились во влажные светлые волосы, обвели по краю уха и, наконец, как-то так тронули мочку, что парень едва не застонал. Откуда этой чертовой девице было знать, где приятно? Да, он хотел ее поцеловать, он как раз собирался привстать, чтобы дотянуться… 

Однако Неван остановила его, положив другую руку на плечо. Неро растерялся на мгновение, но потом понял. И с жаром боднул ее в живот, задрал на ней спортивную майку, вжался лицом под грудь, прильнув к коже губами, словно к последней капле воды в пустыне. Смех Неван отозвался во всем его теле. Она одобрительно потрепала парня по загривку и прижала к себе сильнее, а он зарычал, обнял ее руками, как мог, сжал, не переставая лизать, прикусывать и целовать. Он так старался, что забывал нормально вдохнуть, а потом вдруг как-то осознал, что Неван в юбке и довольно оскалился. 

Довольный стон самой красивой змеи колледжа наверняка услышали в зале. Неро растер на языке ее вкус и запах – коктейль, по праву составивший бы конкуренцию абсенту, рому и джину, потому что еще никогда парень не пьянел так сильно с первого же глотка. Он сжимал в ладонях ее упругие ягодицы и прижимал к себе все сильнее и сильнее, стараясь достать языком как можно дальше и глубже, безумно жалея, что у него нет второй пары рук, чтобы помочь себе в этом, чтобы одновременно с поцелуями оттягивать нежную кожу, трогать и гладить самые сладкие места. 

Неро пришел в себя только когда Неван выдралась из его хватки. Парень упал на пол, на вещи, рассеянно облизнул припухшие губы, хотя смысла в этом не было никакого, и в восхищении уставился на девушку над собой. 

Грудь Неван тяжело вздымалась. Двумя руками девушка отбросила за спину каскад красных волос, передернула плечами и сделала шаг вперед, на Неро, а потом опустилась вниз и впилась своими губами в его. 

Они целовались как дикие звери, борясь за лидерство, стараясь выпить друг из друга все до капли. Чьи-то волосы скрипели на зубах, чьи-то руки неаккуратно, вслепую, расстегивали замки и раздергивали одежду. Когда Неван наконец, опустилась на член, парню показалось, что его долбануло током. 

— Неван! — он готов был и расплакаться, и шипеть от боли в груди, и умирать от наслаждения ее горячим телом. 

Девушка выгнулась над ним, уперла руки ему в грудь и вошла в ритм. За биением своего сердца Неро совершенно не слышал ее стонов и тяжелого дыхания, но ощущал их каждый раз, когда толкался навстречу, с силой вгоняя себя в обжигающее жерло вулкана. 

Охваченный всеми чувствами сразу, Неро только в самый последний миг осознал, что вот-вот кончит. Ему хотелось схватить Неван за предплечье и зад, прижать к себе что есть силы, до боли, погрузиться как можно глубже и кончить в нее, в этот ад внутри адово-сексуальной девушки. Ему не хотелось покидать ее никогда, ни на миг, не отпускать, вцепиться в нее зубами и терзать, снова, и снова, и снова…

— А-ах!.. 

Неван обхватила его голову, жестко схватила клок волос над ухом и парень скалился и стонал ей в плечо, сотрясаясь в огразменных судорогах. 

Только немного позже он, приоткрыв слезящиеся глаза, осознал, что она сжимает его член в ладони. Удостоверившись в этом, парень застонал теперь уже от облегчения и разочарования одновременно и откинулся на пол, совершенно обессиленный. 

Вот тут-то заболели все места, в которые ему впились застежки, замочки и пуговицы на одежде, ставшей им с Неван ложем. 

Сама же девушка, поднявшись на явно все еще дрожащие ноги, неторопливо поправила прическу, привела в порядок короткую и немногочисленную одежду. 

Глядя на нее снизу вверх, Неро непроизвольно громко сглотнул. Неван бросила на парня быстрый колкий взгляд, усмехнулась:

— Подбери слюни, сладенький. 

У Неро не было сил разговаривать. Он с удовольствием полежал бы так еще немного, а потом еще, может, передернул бы на свежие воспоминания. Вот только у Неван явно были другие планы. Закончив с одеждой, она вытерла руки о первую попавшуюся на вешалке куртку, тряхнула головой и одним щелчком открыла замок. 

— Эй эй! — Неро тут же вскочил на ноги и попытался прикрыться. Рука смазала подсыхающую на животе сперму, парень выругался, схватил из кучи какую-то тряпку, стал оттирать себя от следов шалости. 

Неван милосердно подарила ему минутку. А потом сделала ручкой «пока-пока» и вышла, оставив дверь открытой. 

Так быстро Неро еще никогда не убегал. Стоило только представить, что его застанут в женской раздевалке, со спущенными штанами, на куче перемазанных спермой чужих вещей… Да Данте бы неделю над ним ржал, не прерываясь! 

Забив на оставшиеся занятия, Неро навострился в общагу. Парень решил, что имеет полное право отдохнуть после пережитого потрясения, помыться, ну и помечтать о Неван еще… пару раз. 

  
  


Данте встретил Неро с глумливой улыбкой. 

— Неван мне все рассказала. Кто у нас был такой хороший послушный мальчик, м? Кто умеет пользоваться своим грязным язычком? 

— О боже, прекрати, — парень покраснел и нервно дернул лямку рюкзака. Он надеялся, что мимо проходящие студенты не слышат этого разговора. 

Данте не успокаивался и три следующие перемены доставал Неро подробностями его вчерашнего «подвига». Парень уже готов был на стенку лезть, пытался огрызаться, но на друга это не произвело никакого эффекта. Если Данте что-то приходило в голову, он это делал, вот и все. Сейчас ему хотелось вдоволь поиздеваться над стеснительным приятелем. 

— Как тебе ее грудь? Хороша, правда? Как будто свежие булочки.

— Да я не видел ее грудь, Данте! Все произошло быстро, мы даже не раздевались! 

— Ха, зато сумел вдоволь полазить под ее юбкой! 

Неро тут же вспомнил, как нырнул под ткань, как уткнулся девушке в лобок носом, и полы короткой юбки закрыли ему боковой обзор. В тот момент это показалось Неро очень непристойным и завело еще сильнее. Парень сглотнул и принялся с удвоенным усердием ковыряться вилкой в салате. 

Данте наблюдал за его метаниями с садистским удовольствием. 

— Скажи, она не такая уж стерва, когда дело доходит до самого интересного. 

Неро мрачно тыкнул огурец:

— Да нет, все та же стерва. 

Данте захохотал. Неро всерьез задумался, а не помогает ли ему Данте чисто чтоб было над чем поржать. 

— А почему вы расстались? 

Данте сделал кислое лицо.

— Неван хотела, чтобы я был только ее, а я хотел, чтобы она была только моей. Но у нас обоих не получалось. В итоге я решил, что друзьями нам будет удобнее. Хотя жаль, конечно… Она очень крутая девчонка. 

— И она настолько тепло к тебе относится, что по твоей просьбе переспала с левым чуваком? 

— Я сказал, что ты похож на меня. И показал фотку.

Неро возмущенно уставился на Данте. 

— Что? Реально ведь похож. А я красавчик. 

Парень только головой покачал и вернулся к унылому салату. 

  
  


В пятницу Неро решил, что пора делать следующий шаг. Он вымылся, тщательно соскреб пробивающуюся щетину, сходил к соседкам, позаимствовал у них гель для волос и сосредоточенно придал шевелюре стильный вид. Потом надел через голову футболку, в жопу смял прическу, разделся обратно и пошел мыть голову снова. Во второй раз решил обойтись без геля. 

Кирие ждала его на пересечении Второй и Гарденс, облаченная в легкое бежевое платье. Неро еще на подходе усомнился, что ее наряд выдержит запланированную прогулку по парку – все же сегодня было не так уж жарко, иногда налетевший ветер полоскал легкую ткань так, что девушке приходилось придерживать подол. Но потом Неро решил, что платье надето с целью его впечатлить и воодушевился. Оно действительно очень шло Кирие, и вся такая хрупкая на фоне стихии она была просто очаровательна. 

— Привет! — он подлетел к ней, замялся, спрятал стеснение за улыбкой и рефлекторно потянулся утереть нос, но вовремя себя одернул. — Давно ждешь? Прости, я хотел выглядеть стильно, но ничего не вышло, поэтому я как всегда… Прости, Кирие. Ты такая красивая! 

Девушка открыла было рот, закрыла, покраснела, и в итоге промолчала, а Неро снова почувствовал себя распоследним кретином. Ну почему с ней он всегда ведет себя как болван? 

— К вечеру обещали похолодание, — Неро вновь попытался завести разговор. Ему хотелось намекнуть, что уж он-то сумеет красивым жестом согреть Кирие при помощи своей куртки. В мечтах девушка прижималась к нему бочком, а он обнимал ее за талию, и они оба плыли сквозь промозглость, окруженные любовью. 

Неро впервые, хоть и про себя, назвал увлеченность Кирие любовью и устыдился. Не потому что считал это плохим чувством, просто он как-то не думал, что все будет так быстро. Как будто он резко начал взрослеть, как будто следующим шагом за признанием своих чувств будет свадьба, домик в пригороде, дети и минивен. 

Но долго рефлексировать Неро не пришлось, потому что девушка удивленно спросила: 

— Думаешь, мы задержимся так надолго? 

Сперва Неро даже не понял, о чем она. А потом попытался скрыть разочарование фальшивой виноватой улыбкой:

— Э… Ну-у… Нет, конечно же нет, я это просто так… сказал. Кхм. 

В неловком молчании они двинулись к парковым воротам. Настроение парня было испорчено, зато Кирие наоборот, кажется оживилась. Она утащила Неро посмотреть на вечнозеленые елки каких-то редких пород, показывала парню птиц, порхающих между веток. Неро честно пытался радоваться вместе с ней, но получалось плохо. Он вспоминал ставший еженощным ритуал бдения в общажном туалете и прикидывал, сколько еще сможет выдержать в таком темпе. С каждым разом приступы удушья и рвоты становились все жестче. Неро как наяву вновь ощутил горечь в душе и на языке, как тогда, когда поднял глаза на узкое окно под потолком туалетной кабинки и увидел, что снаружи начало светать. 

— Неро, ты слушаешь? — Кирие легко пихнула его в бок. 

Экскурсовод, вещавший об отличиях тропических растений от диких растений средней полосы, повысил голос. Неро очнулся, улыбнулся, попытался отшутиться. Кирие посмотрела на него с недоверием. 

— Все хорошо, просто слишком много информации. Ты же знаешь, я плохо учусь, — Неро нашел своей рукой ее ладошку и сжал, как уже делал это на концерте. 

Кажется, этот жест ее успокоил. Кирие улыбнулась и придвинулась поближе, почти прижалась к его руке. 

Остаток лекции Неро сосредоточенно слушал экскурсовода, пытаясь унять шум волн в своей голове. 

  
  


Мучения парня закончились через час. Кирие сказала, что на сегодня интересные лекции окончены и можно расслабиться. Неро, конечно, поспорил бы с ней на счет «интересных» лекций (он чуть не помер, пока слушал про фотосинтез), но свобода манила так сильно, что он не собирался больше тратить ни минуты на долбанные растения. 

— Мороженое? 

Дождавшись благосклонного кивка от Кирие, Неро чинно проводил ее до ближайшего кафе. Он отодвинул стул, чтобы девушка села, подозвал официанта и сразу заказал диетическую колу. Когда паренек в фартуке ушел за водой, Кирие наклонилась вперед и тихонько спросила: 

— Откуда ты узнал про колу? Я очень ее люблю… 

Неро чуть не ответил: «Чандра выболтала», но вовремя прикусил язык.

— Покажи мне того, кто ее не любит! Правда, с калориями кола полюбому вкуснее.

— Вкуснее, — согласилась Кирие, — с калориями все вкуснее.

Оба засмеялись. 

— Так, ну теперь к мороженому… Что будешь? 

Девушка опустила глаза на ламинированный лист меню. 

— Так много всего… 

— Смотри, тут есть с манго. 

— М-мм… И с шоколадом…. И с дыней…

— Выбрать нереально, — решил Неро. — Сделаю, как всегда поступаю на тестах. 

Кирие вопросительно выгнула бровку, а Неро ухмыльнулся ей, закрыл глаза и, повертев в воздухе пальцем, ткнул в меню. 

— Ну и что там? 

— «Бзлактозное мороженое с васаби», — прочел Неро.

— Звучит не очень, — расстроенно прокомментировала девушка.

— Да уж. Вот и на тестах мне так же везет… Придется выбирать нормально. 

Следующие сорок минут парочка просидела в кафешке. Снаружи хмурилось небо, усиливался ветер. Когда мимо окна пролетел большой мусорный мешок, Неро заметил, что Кирие начинает испытывать беспокойство. 

— Кажется, будет гроза, — она отставила полупустую креманку второй порции ванильного морожного с кунжутом.— А ведь в прогнозе дождя не обещали. 

Неро задумчиво облизал ложечку, глядя, как ветер гнет ветви деревьев: 

— Обычно такие ливни быстро заканчиваются, мы можем переждать здесь. Правда… Ты потом утонешь в своих сандаликах.

— Босоножках, — щеки Кирие порозовели, и она аккуратно убрала ноги под свой стул. — Они из замши, в них нельзя ходить по лужам… 

Неро внутренне пожалел девушку. Она оделась слишком легко, надела неподходящую обувь… Похоже, действительно даже подумать не могла, что погода подкинет сюрприз в виде шквального ветра и скорого ливня. И как он мог подумать, что весь этот наряд – для него? Похоже, общение с раскованными девчонками типа Чандры и Неван совершенно сбили Неро с толку… Заставили забыть, что не все девушки хитры и похожи на хищников. 

— Прости, я не хотел тебя расстраивать. 

Кирие покачала головой. К мороженому она больше не притронулась, обняла стакан с колой ладошками и так и сидела, слегка опустив голову. Неро нервничал. Он не мог понять, где накосячил, и за что еще ему нужно извиниться. 

Снаружи резко потемнело. Огромная низкая туча закрыла небо, погрузила парк в первобытный мрак. Прохожие исчезли, наверняка попрятались по ближайшим магазинам и под деревьями. В воздухе запахло дождем.

— Как будто птиц в клетке накрыли одеялом… — пробормотала девушка. 

— Это точно, — произнес Неро вслух, а про себя подумал, что настроение Кирие не просто резко упало, а с грохотом пробило дно. Что с этим делать парень не представлял. А так как недомолвок парень не любил, то решил спросить прямо: — Кирие, я тебя обидел? 

— Обидел? Нет, Неро, конечно, нет. Мне… — она улыбнулась, — очень хорошо с тобой. 

— Тогда почему ты так напряглась? Это же всего лишь гроза. Я могу вызвать такси, чтобы не пришлось портить босоножки. 

Кирие сжала колу сильнее и смущенно глянула на Неро: 

— Я боюсь грома. 

Неро почувствовал, как у него камень с души свалился.

— Ха? Боишься грома? Боже, я думал, что провалил свидание!

Теперь Кирие выглядела слегка сердитой, и парень поспешил исправиться: 

— Нет-нет, буря это действительно всегда страшно. Даже мне. Правда.

Он протянул открытую ладонь и девушка, подумав, вложила в нее свою. Изящные пальчики переплелись с его и Неро сжал их ладони в замок. 

— У тебя такие красивые руки, Кирие. Будто созданы для украшений. В следующий раз я подарю тебе кольцо. 

Снова повисло молчание. Поняв, что опять сболтнул лишнего, Неро обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Кирие же положила на их переплетенные пальцы вторую ладонь: 

— Тебе бы самому поменьше волноваться. 

— Но я боюсь сделать что-то не так. Или сказать. Я, знаешь ли, мастер по этой части! 

Кирие хихикнула, но потом снова покосилась на окно.

— Я, наверное, умру от страха, если придется пережидать грозу здесь. Как подумаю, что от стихии меня отделяет только тонкое стекло… Прости, Неро, я такая трусиха. 

— Знаешь, я… Я считаю, что было очень храбрым поступком признаться в своем страхе. Теперь я знаю в чем дело, и мы можем что-нибудь придумать, — воодушевленно произнес парень, не расцепляя рук.

— И что же?..

— Ты боишься грома, верно? Значит нам просто нужно пойти туда, где грома не будет слышно. 

Кирие поглядела на него с сомнением: 

— Но буря до-вот начнется, а тут только парк… 

— Здесь за углом есть кинотеатр. Он небольшой и там крутят артхаус, ты наверняка про него не слышала. Мы с Данте заглядываем иногда. Зал уютный, а звук — мощь! Мы просто пойдем туда и переждем непогоду. Но если идти, то сейчас, пока дождь не хлынул. 

Девушка прикусила нижнюю губу, свела брови. Неро с нетерпением ожидал ее решения. В смятении Кирие была просто очаровательна.

— Идем. 

Неро почувствовал себя рыцарем. Он взвился на ноги так резко, что едва не опрокинул стол, схватил с вешалки свою куртку одной рукой, а вторую, все еще крепко переплетенную с рукой Кирие, потянул к себе. Девушка ойкнула, но тоже поднялась, поправила волосы и серьезно кивнула спутнику. 

И они побежали. 

Ветер разыгрался чудовищный. Неро придерживал Кирие за плечи, а самой девушке приходилось крепко держать подол, чтобы он не превратился в парус. Деревья, о которых Неро знал теперь, пожалуй, слишком много, шумели и гнулись. Под ногами то тут то там хрустели свежие обломанные ветки. Когда до выхода из парка оставалось всего ничего, чернильное небо расцветил белый зигзаг молнии. 

Кирие испуганно остановилась. Наверняка ждала раската грома, но пока парочке везло – эта вспышка мелькнула в полной тишине. Однако дальше рассчитывать на везение не имело смысла, потому что начался дождь. 

Сначала Неро почувствовал холодную каплю на щеке, потом на руке. А потом небеса разверзлись и обрушили на парня и девушку все свои щедрые запасы. 

— Держись! — рявкнул Неро.

Не обращая внимания на реакцию Кирие, парень нагнулся, схватил девушку под колени и поднял на руки. Она сжалась, как мокрая птичка. Неро сунул ей в руки свою куртку, которая сейчас все равно не спасла бы ни одного из них, и рванул из парка так, словно за ним гнались демоны. 

Дождь заливал глаза, мокрая челка тоже ощутимо мешала обзору. «Надо подстричься» — мелькнула шальная мысль, когда парень в последний момент остановился на пешеходном переходе, потому что фары подъезжающей машины в сплошном ледяном потоке все-таки разглядеть сумел. 

Темный прямоугольник кинотеатра был уже совсем рядом. Неро подскочил к двери, дернул ручку и разочарованно зарычал — дверь не поддалась. 

— Да какого дьявола, неужто закрыты? 

Небо расколола еще одна молния, больше и ярче предыдущей. Раздался рокот первых раскатов грома. Кирие вздрогнула на груди у Неро и это придало парню решимости. Он принялся колотить в деревянную дверь с такой силой, что даже перекрыл шум дождя и бил в нее до тех пор, пока дверь не открылась. 

Запыхавшийся Неро с Кирие на руках ввалился в теплый, тускло освещенный холл и встряхнулся, как мокрая собака. 

— Мы закрыты! 

— Блин, не прогоняйте нас! — выдохнул Неро и аккуратно спустил Кирие на пол. Она пошатнулась, придержала парня за плечо, а потом смущенно сцепила руки вместе. — Моя девушка боится грома! А там такой Ад на улице, просто пиздец! 

— Неро! 

— Прости. Но там реально впору Ковчег строить. 

Он одним движением убрал назад челку и, наконец, разглядел женщину, открывшую им дверь. Она оказалась невысокой шатенкой с круглым располагающим лицом, достаточно молодой (по мнению Неро), чтобы войти в их бедственное положение. Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и подключил все свое обаяние: 

— Пожалуйста, позвольте переждать непогоду? Я не знал, что у вас закрыто. Мы с другом часто ходим к вам скоротать вечер, и я по привычке… Кирие, моя девушка, так сильно замерзла. Давайте я куплю у вас что-нибудь горячее? Чай? Мы хотим только отогреться, мы не будем вам мешать.

Сотрудница кинотеатра, которую, судя по надписи на бейдже, звали Скарлетт, втянула носом воздух и сложила руки на груди. 

— У нас тут не вокзал для двоих. Может, вам стоит отвезти девушку домой? 

Неро как раз тоже снова об этом подумал, однако заканчивать свидание таким образом дико не хотелось. Не зря ведь они неслись сквозь дождь на встречу неизвестности? Хотя, возможно, для самой Кирие это было бы лучшим вариантом… Неро вздохнул и повернулся к девушке: 

— Кирие, мне жаль, но если ты хочешь…

— Миссис, пожалуйста, — вдруг произнесла Кирие, поднимая на Скарлетт печальные оленьи глаза. — У нас сегодня единственный выходной, мы с Неро так много работаем, чтобы отложить денег на дальнейшую оплату обучения в колледже. Посмотрите, я вся мокрая до нитки… Если я в таком виде приеду домой, отец больше никуда меня не отпустит, он очень строгий человек. 

Неро кивнул в подтверждение ее слов, а сам впервые обратил внимание, на, собственно, действительно насквозь промокшее платье, облепившее тело Кирие, словно полиэтилен. Ей даже пришлось неловко прикрыть локтями грудь, хотя это и не особо помогло — Неро видел все вплоть до тонких резинок ее трусиков. 

Возможно, день был все-таки удачным или Кирие сотворила какую-то магию, но маленькая ложь про сурового отца вкупе с невинными мордашками прокатила. Скарлетт не просто впустила их греться, она продала им билеты, кофе и включила один из фильмов, предоставив в распоряжение молодых людей весь кинозал. 

— Поверить не могу, — Неро уселся в кресло и откинулся на мягкую спинку. — Вот это повезло так повезло! 

Кирие повесила куртку на соседнее кресло, а потом аккуратно села рядом с Неро и поставила кофе в подстаканник: 

— Просто эта Скарлетт — очень добрый человек. 

Экран засветился. Неро обернулся, махнул «доброму человеку» в проекторной и наклонился к Кирие: 

— А кто-то, оказывается, умеет лгать! 

  
  


Неро вряд ли смог бы рассказать, о чем был фильм. Максимум, что он мог припомнить, это несколько первых пустынных пейзажей, на фоне которых всплывали имена самых значимых актеров, а вот дальше в памяти зиял провал. Черная дыра. И Кирие, которая в какой-то момент просто прилегла ему на плечо, как-то особенно сладко вздохнула… А потом они уже целовались, Неро держал ее голову в своих руках, и Кирие почти переползла к нему на колени. 

К кофе никто из них не притронулся. 

На крыльце кинотеатра, залитом золотым вечерним солнцем, перед тем, как сесть в такси вслед за Кирие, Неро обернулся к Скарлетт: 

— Почему вы не идете проверять, не украли ли мы чего-нибудь в зале? 

Женщина собрала со стола брошюрки, аккуратно отбила их по высоте и длине, и, усмехнувшись, убрала в ящик: 

— Годы работы здесь научили меня одному: у влюбленных пар, оставленных без присмотра, просто не бывает времени на воровство. 

  
  


Как-то само собой получилось, что Неро вышел из машины вслед за Кирие. По пути в комнату девушки они сшибли сначала вазу, потом картину и даже не подумали проверить, целы ли остались вещи. Обитала Кирие на первом этаже. На памяти Неро она была единственным подростком, чья комната располагалась внизу, но сейчас это было только к лучшему — до второго этажа он бы не дотерпел. 

Неро снял с покатых плеч тонкие бретельки, и давно высохшее платье соскользнуло на пол. Кирие смущенно зарделась. 

Она была очень, очень красивая. Как те дамы с классических полотен, только моложе и стройнее. Неро не смог бы объяснить внятно, но Кирие казалась ему эталоном женственности. Ни у одной из его случайных подруг не было такого сочетания непорочности, сексуальности и честности. У парня в буквальном смысле руки тряслись, когда он гладил ее бока, бедра, целовал запястья и шею. Он и сейчас не мог поверить, что все происходит наяву. Что Кирие — с ума сойти! — та самая невинная девочка, позволяет ему прикасаться к своему телу. 

У Кирие был очень мягкий матрас, пушистый нежнейший плед, множество подушек — Неро в них буквально тонул, а Кирие смеялась, стеснялась, но все равно подставлялась под поцелуи. Она раскраснелась, волосы растрепались и липли к губам, и все это было так щемяще-хорошо, что Неро хотелось зациклить этот момент навечно. 

— У меня бабочки в животе, — прошептала Кирие.

— Ты уверена? — выдохнул ей в губы парень. — Давай-ка проверим… 

Под смущенный смех девушки Неро поцеловал ее в подбородок, в шею, опустился чуть ниже, сдвинул чашечку светлого лифа — слегка, чтобы не напугать — и прикоснулся губами к показавшемуся ореолу. Кирие откинулась назад, на выставленные руки. Неро обнял ее, куснул лиф, рыкнул. Он бы очень хотел содрать его с девушки, увидеть и почувствовать ее большую грудь, которую она вечно пыталась спрятать то за волосами, то за сцепленными руками. Хотел бы накрыть эти груди ладонями, сжать, прикусить соски… 

У парня кружилась голова. С сожалением оторвавшись от груди, он опустился еще ниже и заурчал ей в животик. 

— И где же эти бабочки? — Неро лизнул кожу под пупком. — Здесь? Или… Может быть, вот тут?.. 

— Щекотно!

Кирие довольно пискнула, согнулась, опорная рука Неро резко утонула в пледе, и они оба упали на кровать. Девушка вдруг перестала смеяться. Она лежала на спине и взволнованно, глубоко дышала, глядя Неро, нависшему над ней, прямо в глаза. 

И вот сейчас, именно в этот момент, Неро понял, что Кирие готова перейти черту. Он видел это в ее лице — храбрость человека, все для себя решившего. Она действительно готова была отдаться сейчас, подарить всю себя, буквально вложить себя в его, Неро, руки. 

Ведь для Кирие это первый раз.

Парень словно застыл. Неро смотрел на ее лицо, на влажные пухлые губы, на приподнимающуюся и опадающую грудь, и не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Он вспоминал Чандру, вспоминал Неван, для которых секс был всего лишь сексом, ничего не значащим физиологическим актом, и не мог… Просто не мог воспользоваться доверчивой, доброй Кирие. Поступить с ней так. Использовать ее. 

— Неро? 

— Прости, Кирие… 

Он словно во сне, заторможено сел, сам до конца не веря, что это делает. Неро хотел Кирие до умопомрачения, но так было нельзя. Она такого не заслуживала. 

— Неро, что случилось? — Кирие тоже приподнялась, и изгиб ее талии стал просто невыносимо прекрасным. — Я что-то сделала не так? 

У Неро чуть слезы не навернулись. Она еще винит себя! 

Парень резко встал и стал приводить одежду в порядок. Он так торопился застегнуть джинсы, что едва не прищемил молнией член вместе с плавками. Футболку натянул кое-как, вообще не задумываясь, на правильную ли сторону она надета и какой стороной вывернута. Неро просто хотел как можно скорее уйти, сбежать, унести ноги, и сделать так, чтобы Кирие не вспомнила об этом вечере. 

Дверь распахнулась, Неро готов был шагнуть за порог, но Кирие вдруг обняла его со спины, и так крепко, что у парня дыхание перехватило. 

— Подожди же! Куда ты пошел! 

— Нам не надо этого делать! 

Голос у Кирие дрогнул, но она вцепилась в Неро сильнее, и он почувствовал, как девушка дрожит. Возможно, она плакала. 

— Почему? 

— Ты… Ты не поймешь, — Неро самого затошнило от шаблонности вырвавшихся слов. Он себя сейчас просто ненавидел. Сам бы себе в морду дал, если б мог. — Это очень сложно, Кирие!.. 

И тут Неро ясно осознал, что тошнит его не только от ситуации и самого себя. Из желудка в глотку поднимался знакомый ком, в носу засвербело.

— Так объясни мне! — простонала Кирие. 

— Где у тебя туалет? — рявкнул Неро, зажимая ладонью рот. 

— Что? — девушка ослабила хватку, и Неро сумел заглянуть себе через плечо. Она реально плакала. Но сейчас было не до этого. 

— Туалет! Где тут туалет?! 

  
  


Полчаса спустя они оба снова лежали на кровати. 

Молча. 

На Неро не было футболки. На Кирие был накинут тонкий струящийся халат. 

— Это любовная лихорадка? — наконец, спросила девушка. 

— Да. 

— Надо же… Она действительно существует…

Неро слабо скривил губы, не открывая глаз. Он лежал без движения, добровольно погрузившись в полную тьму и прислушивался своим кишкам. Представлял, как его внутренности оплетают стебли и корни. Как в губчатых легких, нарушая все законы этого мира, расцветают зеленые цветы… А потом они попадают в горло, забивают его, распирают… И однажды перекроют его совсем. Цветов станет столько, что Неро не сумеет выблевать их все. 

И умрет. 

Вот так просто. 

Кирие нашла его безвольную руку и сжала в своей. Точно так же, как это сделал Неро некоторое время назад. От этого жеста парню стало немного теплее. Он с благодарностью погладил ее пальцы своими. 

— Почему ты не рассказал мне? 

— С ума сошла? — горько усмехнулся Неро. — О таком вслух говорить стыдно, а уж рассказать девушке… Я не хотел выглядеть жалко. И не хотел пользоваться тобой. Я запутался. 

Кирие повернула голову, чтобы взглянуть на Неро: 

— Ты мне нравишься. 

— Лучше не надо.

— Почему? 

— Потому что я плохой вариант для любви. Недостойный. 

Признаться оказалось поразительно легко. Сейчас, после удушающего ада в ванне, до которой парень едва успел добежать, но все равно испачкал одежду, он мог бы легко признаться в самых страшных своих грехах. Хотя… Он и признавался. 

Неро никак не ожидал, что в ответ Кирие мягко засмеется, привстанет и прильнет к нему всем телом, как кошка. 

— И что ты делаешь? — спросил он, не открывая глаз.

— Ты все еще мне нравишься. 

— Кирие, я хотел трахнуть тебя, чтобы спасти свою шкуру. 

— И ты не уверен, что влюблен в меня, — спокойно продолжила Кирие.

— Да. Я так и сказал.

— Думаю, это даже хорошо. 

— А? — Неро все же открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на девушку. Он ничего не понимал. — Почему хорошо? 

— Потому что я тоже не уверена, что влюблена в тебя. Ведь любовь – это такая сложная штука. Никогда не знаешь, что случится в следующий момент. Где все будет хорошо, а где – полетит в тартарары. 

— Но… Но тогда зачем… 

Кирие бережно, словно ребенка, поцеловала парня в лоб.

— Все-таки ты мне очень нравишься, Неро. Я бы хотела, чтобы ты стал моим первым партнером. И если есть шанс, что я могу тебе помочь, так давай им воспользуемся…

  
  


— У меня был секс из жалости! 

Данте задохнулся смехом, аж хрюкнул от восторга. Некоторые посетители кофейни повернулись на звук, поглядели неодобрительно. Какая-то бабушка за столиком у самого выхода принялась с ожесточением вытирать маленькой внучке лицо.

— Да хватит! Заткнись! — обозлился Неро, — У меня проблемы! 

— Только сейчас? — проскулил Данте, пытаясь унять ржач. — По-моему они у тебя с самого начала были, и мы пытаемся их решить… 

— Ничего не решается! Я все еще болен! Это была не Кирие, а теперь я кто для нее, просто… Просто… 

— Просто хуй. 

— Да заткнись! 

— Все девки хитрые сволочи, — Данте поднес ко рту трубочку и булькнул в пепси. — Некоторые еще и жертвенные хитрые сволочи. Наша малышка Кири лишилась девственности с нежным, красивым, а главное – абсолютно трезвым парнем, просто мечта! 

— Не говори так о ней! Кирие пошла на такой шаг, чтобы помочь мне! И все зря! 

Данте шумно потянул газировку через трубочку. 

Неро отвернулся, сцепив зубы. Да, он очень дорожил дружбой с Данте, но иногда парню хотелось свернуть ему шею. Данте как будто специально тупил и шутил там, где самому Неро было уже не до шуток. Он действительно попал. План Данте не работал, и Неро не мог до скончания дней бегать за всеми встречными-поперечными юбками. У него просто не было на это времени. 

— Мне страшно, Данте. 

— Иди к врачу.

— Ты же знаешь, что нет никакого лечения этой ебаной лихорадки! — заорал Неро. 

На сей раз повернулись все. И Ви застыл у соседнего столика с ручкой, зависшей над блокнотом. 

— Знаешь что, Данте, иди ты к черту. — Неро поднялся и сорвал с вешалки свою куртку. — Иди к черту и не возвращайся! 

— Бургер забыл! — как ни в чем ни бывало махнул рукой Данте. 

Неро злобно рявкнул что-то нечленораздельное и широким шагом покинул заведение. 

Данте остался за столиком. 

  
  


Внутри парня бушевал пожар. Изнутри все жгло, болело и рвалось наружу, но как обличить эту стихию в нужные слова или действия, Неро не знал. Он еще никогда не ссорился с Данте ТАК. Он еще никогда не посылал его и не сбегал. И он совершенно не знал, что теперь делать. 

Пыла Неро хватило, чтобы обогнуть кофейню, но не хватило, чтобы уйти прочь. Все равно он не знал, куда идти – в общаге было тошно от стен, в колледже просто тошно, а наворачивать круги по парку он за последние дни просто устал. Поэтому, вздохнув, Неро уселся на так кстати попавшуюся лавку и приготовился долго, смачно, с оттягом жалеть себя. 

— Коктейль? — раздался голос откуда-то сверху. 

Голос – что странно – принадлежал не Данте. 

Неро повернулся и удивленно уставился на Ви. 

— Берешь или нет?

— Ну беру… 

Ви отдал холодный стакан Неро и как ни в чем ни бывало сел рядом. Правда, весь сразу как-то скукожился и триста раз поправил челку, но с места не сдвинулся. 

— Ты чего здесь делаешь? — не понял юмора Неро. 

— Ты сидишь в нашей курилке, — с явным сарказмом ответил Ви. 

— Правда что ли? Хм… 

Только сейчас Неро обратил внимание на дверь, которая явно была черным ходом в кофейню Ви, на несколько расставленных то тут, то там пепельниц, на ухоженную маленькую клумбу с оранжевыми цветами, ну и, наконец, на табличку размером со стандартный печатный лист, гласившую: «Место для курения».

— И что, покурить вышел? — решил съехидничать Неро.

— Ты реально тупой, — ответил Ви. — Где ты видел, чтобы курить ходили с коктейлями? 

Неро поднял брови, но на колкость решил не реагировать. Вместо этого он шире расставил ноги, сел посвободнее, упер локти в колени. Стакан приятно холодил ладонь. Ви не двигался. Сидел себе и смотрел куда-то вперед. Неро успел несколько раз глотнуть, пока дверь не открылась. Из кофейни вышел другой официант, отошел к мусорке, выбросил два полных черных мешка и ушел обратно. 

— А ниче, что ты тут сидишь. Работать не надо? — поинтересовался Неро, в упор глядя на профиль Ви. 

— У меня перерыв, — ответил парень. 

Неро все смотрел, смотрел, и не мог понять, что он вообще творит. Почему приперся? Почему сидит с ним на одной скамейке? Ви всегда был странным, поэтому Данте к нему и прицепился. А еще характерным. Неро никогда не догонял мотивов Ви хорохориться и нарываться на неприятности, ведь ни силой, ни связями он похвастаться не мог. Данте просто бил его в очередной раз, иногда они с Неро били Ви вместе. Но этот парень все равно продолжал маячить где-то поблизости и дерзить. 

— Зачем ты принес мне коктейль? 

Ви, кажется, едва заметно пожал плечами: 

— Ты ведь его любишь. Всегда заказываешь. 

Неро отпил еще. 

Нереально странно. 

— Ты же в курсе, что я тебя периодически метелю? — все же не выдержал долгой игры Неро. Он не был особо умным, и никогда не понимал намеков. Ви же, похоже, в хождениях вокруг да около был профи. 

— Такое трудно забыть, — снова очень спокойно ответил Ви, а потом вдруг повернулся к Неро и поинтересовался с искренней заботой. — От напитка не тошнит? Я сделал не слишком сладкий, чтобы не забивать горло. 

Неро уставился на гота как на приведение. И медленно опустил стакан с остатками коктейля на землю. 

— Ты че, блять, несешь…

Ви нахохлился, щелкнул языком. Скулы, об которые и так можно было порезать пальцы, выступили еще сильнее. 

— Я все знаю. 

— Откуда мать твою мы можешь знать?! — начал звереть Неро. — Откуда я тебя спрашиваю! 

— От Джека, — Ви выставил вперед ладонь, словно пытался унять праведное негодование.— Твой сосед по комнате мой друг, если ты не знал. 

— Да нахуй мне надо это знать! 

Ви прищурился. И полез в карман. Неро настороженно наблюдал, как он шарится где-то в недрах своего форменного жакета. Наконец парень извлек сложенный вчетверо листок блокнота, явно вырванный из тех, в которые местные официанты записывали заказы. Некоторое время Ви медлил, словно собирался с силами, а потом одним движением отдал его Неро. 

— Это мой адрес. Я живу недалеко от кампуса, снимаю квартиру с подругой. Сегодня вечером ее не будет, уедет навестить родных. Так что приходи. Вся квартира будет в нашем распоряжении. 

Неро тупо моргнул. Развернул листок – действительно адрес, написанный красивым в меру витиеватым почерком человека, привыкшего делать записи от руки. 

— Я что-то… Не понял. Зачем мне к тебе приходить? — совершенно сбитый с толку, Неро уже не мог орать и вообще желал только одного – чтобы этот абсурд поскорее закончился, и Ви свалил. Чтобы жизнь стала обычной и понятной, и он, Неро, наконец-то прекратил бы чувствовать себя таким дураком. 

— Займемся сексом. 

Неро подскочил так резко, что задел ногой стакан. Коктейль выплеснулся ему на штанину, растекся неаппетитной лужей по брусчатке. Ви проводил творение рук своих печальным взглядом. А в следующий миг взмыл в воздух, потому что Неро вцепился ему в жакет и рванул вверх, на уровень своих глаз:

— Ты очумел?! Мы из тебя последние мозги вышибли?! Что ты несешь, педик сраный?!

Ви оставался до странности спокоен. Он поднялся на ноги и стряхнул с себя дрожащие руки Неро. Похоже, парень ожидал подобной реакции на свои слова.

— Неро, а ты знаешь, что сильнее всего выражают гомофобию мужчины, склонные к гомосексуализму? Ты и Данте так часто называли меня «педиком», что у всех нормальных людей вокруг сложилось вполне определенное мнение… 

— Да я тебя сейчас даже ударить брезгую, — процедил Неро. 

— …И у меня в том числе, — продолжил Ви, будто не замечая ни слов Неро, ни его перекошенного от гнева лица. — И так уж получилось, что, похоже, я начал испытывать к тебе некоторые чувства. Кто знает. Может, это судьба? Может быть, я – твоя судьба? 

— Чокнутый! — прорычал Неро, отступая. — Ты просто псих! 

Ви, напротив, сделал неуловимое движение вперед и выпрямил спину, сузил глаза, поднял подбородок. Он больше не выглядел как затравленная жертва, а на его бледном лице наконец-то появились эмоции. 

— Сколько времени тебе осталось, м?

— Псих! — выкрикнул Неро, развернулся и пошел прочь, пнув напоследок жалкий грязный стакан. 

  
  


Он носился по комнате, как тигр по клетке. Орал, бил стены, кровать, опрокинул тумбочку. Зеркало разлетелось вдребезги, осколки ссыпались вниз. Лекции шуршали, рвались и мялись под ногами. На шум сбежались соседи из других комнат, но Неро захлопнул дверь перед их носами.

Когда с занятий вернулся Джек, Неро втащил его в комнату за грудки и прижал у стола. Отпираться сосед не стал. Да, он друг Ви, да, Ви давно положил глаз на Неро, но Джек всегда считал этот союз невозможным, поэтому воспринимал желания Ви как блажь. Мало ли на курсе красивых парней? И да, когда Джек понял, почему Неро так часто пропадает в санузле и почему закашливается по ночам, он рассказал все Ви. Просто по-дружески.

Неро просто по-дружески разбил Джеку нос. 

Конечно, потом они пожали друг другу руки, и Джек, признавший косяк, ушел получать заслуженное утешение от сокурсниц, а Неро, вновь оставшись в одиночестве, сел на пол посреди разгромленной комнаты и схватился за голову. 

Он был в бешенстве! Но еще больше он был в отчаянии, потому что привкус цветов преследовал его неотступно, дразнил, не давал расслабиться. Позывы к рвоте появлялись все чаще, а когда Неро слишком сильно уставал или занимался спортом, в груди начинало неумолимо болеть. 

Парень оттянул футболку с живота, положил руку на пресс, повел выше – до нижних ребер. Где-то там разрасталась смертельная болезнь. И сейчас, именно сейчас, Неро остро осознал, что погибнет, если не перестанет быть наивным ребенком. «Не бывает вкусных таблеток» – говорила ему воспитательница в детстве. А жизнь – в любом случае лучшее, что было у парня до сих пор. Видимо, пришло время за нее бороться.

Перебарывая отвращение, Неро достал из заднего кармана джинс телефон и загуглил гей-порно. 

  
  


Ви жил в обычной серийной панельке. Никаких горгулий на крыше, никаких резных стоков, воронов на заборе и черных котов, перебегающих дорогу. Даже деревья, растущие у подъезда – и те выглядели живыми и здоровыми, и вовсе не походили на мрачные высохшие декорации к Хэллоуину, которые вволю напредставлял себе Неро по дороге. 

Он брел сюда как на каторгу. Выцепив Джека из крепких объятий сердобольных сокурсниц, Неро предложил ему выпить, и они интеллигентно выпили примерно пятьсот пятьдесят миллилитров джина – больше в заначке не нашлось. Джек пошел спать, а Неро, немного успокоившийся под действием целительных градусов, принял душ, переоделся во все чистое, рассеянно побрился и пошел навстречу опасности. Ну или спасению, тут как посмотреть. 

Из роликов на ютубе Неро понял, что главное во время анального секса – почаще увлажнять задницу плевками и тщательно выбрить пах. Это беспокоило парня, ведь побрить он сумел только лицо и поэтому, как честный человек, сразу предупредил открывшего дверь Ви: 

— У меня везде волосы! 

Ви недоуменно прищурился, но все же посторонился, пропуская гостя в прихожую. 

— Ну что, где трахаться будем? — рассеянно поинтересовался Неро, когда кроссовки, наконец, поддались. Пока разувался, он пару раз покачнулся, так что пришлось придержаться за стену. Полный мрачной решимости, парень огляделся, нашел открытую дверь в комнату и кивнул на нее: — Там? 

— Может, кофе попьешь для начала? — Ви говорил спокойно, как обычно неэмоционально, но Неро почудилось, что он сдерживает улыбку. Или даже смех. 

Представляя смех Ви, Неро согласно кивнул и пошел на кухню. 

Это были весьма странные посиделки. Ви, облаченный в мягкие домашние штаны и футболку с фабричными дырками, очень вежливо, любезно и заботливо обхаживал полупьяного парня, который мало того, что периодически до этого Ви бил, так еще сейчас сидел на его кухне и пребывал в шоке. Чтобы определить это, не требовалось быть крутым психологом – у Неро ужас и страх перед предстоящим читались с лица, как с листа. Он то молчал, делая несуразно большие глотки горячего кофе, то начинал говорить невпопад, то снова замолкал и погружался в себя. Ви макал в кофе печеньки. 

Вскоре крепкий, ароматный кофе с нотками цитруса и шоколада сделал свое дело. Неро стало легче дышать. Алкоголь почти полностью выветрился, а внутри стало тепло. Даже жарко. Он все чаще поглядывал на Ви, и ловил себя на том, что он ему… Интересен? Не как любовник конечно. Просто он был такой необычный с такими непонятными мотивами… 

— Ты правда в меня… Э… Ну, влюблен? — сипло, как будто через силу спросил парень. 

Ви неопределенно повел плечом. 

— Когда я услышал о твоей болезни, то подумал, что возможно, так должно было случиться. Если бы я не был выделяющимся из толпы неформалом, твой друг вряд ли заметил бы меня среди сотен других студентов. А значит, и ты не узнал бы обо мне. 

— Мы в одной группе по литературе и… И еще где-то. 

— И что, ты помнишь всех, с кем сидишь в одном кабинете? Тебе же плевать на других. 

Неро поджал губы. Что этот педик себе позволяет, что за наезды на ровном месте? 

— Не нужно заводиться, — продолжил Ви, заметив реакцию. — У меня философское отношение к жизни. Все что с нами происходит, имеет какую-то цель. Я страдал, но в итоге ты сидишь здесь, на моей кухне. Мы ведем беседы. Знаешь… «Мои глаза в тебя не влюблены. Твои пороки они видят ясно. Но сердце ни одной твоей вины не видит. И с глазами не согласно».

Другой человек улыбнулся бы в конце, чтобы сгладить негатив первой части фразы, однако Ви даже выражения лица не сменил. Неро по-прежнему ничего не понимал, но теперь ему и разбираться перехотелось. Что там творилось в голове у Ви не было его заботой. Парень пришел сюда за прививкой. Да неприятной, но необходимой, чтобы выздороветь. 

Комната Ви служила ему и спальней, и кабинетом, и спортзалом. Почти половину помещения занимали стеллажи с книгами, причем, сколько Неро не всматривался, не смог найти ни одного современного бестселлера. На полках стояла какая-то рухлядь с желтыми срезами и потрепанными корешками. 

Ви расправлял постель. 

Чтобы не видеть этого, Неро трусливо вернулся к изучению полок. Он бездумно бродил по ним взглядом, какие-то книги трогал, какие-то открывал. Иногда попадались картинки. В основном литературная классика, которую парень, конечно, раньше никогда не держал в руках.

Что-то тронуло ногу Неро и тот, на миг забыв вздохнуть, резко опустил взгляд. Но это «что-то» оказалось просто кошкой. Черной большеглазой кошкой, которая пришла неизвестно откуда и теперь с интересом наблюдала за людьми. 

— А, Тень. Выспался? — Ви отвернул угол одеяла, и, закончив с постелью, присел рядом с кошкой, которая оказалась котом. 

— Так и думал, что у тебя живет нечто подобное, — съязвил Неро, вспомнив свои фантазии о кошках, воронах и деревьях. 

— Это просто кот, — тепло и тихо ответил Ви, поглаживая Тень. Тот не мурлыкал, но довольно щурился и подставлял голову под ласкающую руку. 

Неро впервые обратил внимание, какие длинные у Ви пальцы. Такие вроде бы принято было называть «музыкальными». Потом он подумал, что вскоре эти пальцы будут трогать его тело, и резко захлопнул открытую книгу. 

— Давай покончим со всем поскорее. 

Раздеваться Неро не стыдился. Во-первых, стесняться ему было нечего, а во-вторых он был спортсменом и постоянно ходил голым в обществе других парней. Вот только сейчас рядом был только один парень, и от спорта он был о-очень далек… Без одежды Ви оказался болезненно худ. Кости торчали у него отовсюду, а позвоночник напоминал гребень динозавра. Разглядывая его, Неро с удивлением подумал, как же Данте его все еще не сломал. 

Однако, когда Ви остался без белья, все посторонние мысли исчезли. 

— Я понимаю, что тебя привлекают женские тела, — мягко заметил Ви, подсаживаясь ближе. По спине Неро пробежали мурашки. — Поэтому ничего от тебя не требую. Скажи, ты делал спринцевание? 

— Что делал? 

— Ясно, — усмехнулся он. — Значит, принимающим буду я. 

У Неро голова пошла кругом. Ви плавно толкнул его к изголовью, и парень неловко улегся спиной на подушки. 

— Расслабься. 

— Легко тебе говорить, — Неро старался не смотреть и вообще не обращать внимания на то, что Ви гладит его бедра и икры, но взгляд сам собой возвращался к партнеру. Сначала его ласки были вполне невинны, но потом Ви стал вести себя смелее. Он не лез к губам Неро – видимо подозревал, что тот не горит желанием целоваться – зато настойчиво, с явным удовольствием гладил и трогал губами мускулистую грудь Неро, его плечи и бицепсы. Вопреки ожиданиям, его прикосновения не были отвратительны или… противны… Но Неро здраво опасался, что стоит ему ослабить внимание, и он очнется с хуем в заднице. 

— Тебе… Это реально нравится? — Неро попытался отвлечься на разговор. Ему было не по себе оттого, что он лежит, как кукла, а другой чувак целует и трогает его тело. 

— Да… Ты… Даже лучше, чем я себе представлял. 

— И часто ты себе, э… Представлял? 

Ви лукаво глянул на Неро. Челка у него растрепалась, кудри вились сильнее, чем обычно. Он убрал выбившиеся пряди за ухо, и теперь, без закрывающей пол-лица челки, Неро заметил как сильно раскраснелись губы у вечно бледного, словно призрак, Ви. 

— Все дрочат. Согласно статистике, на каждого живущего человека кто-то да наяривает. 

Спорить со статистикой Неро не хотел. Он даже почувствовал в себе достаточно благородства, чтобы поблагодарить Ви за комплимент. Неро хотел потрепать парня за плечо, но Ви в тот же момент приподнялся, они как-то неловко столкнулись и Неро осклабился, не зная, улыбнуться ему или, наоборот, сделать более серьезное лицо. 

И тут Ви засмеялся. 

Его смех не был скрипучим, зловещим, «готичным». Парень смеялся как обычный человек, задорно, от души, а когда переводил дыхание, его голос опускался и отдавал хрипотцой. Это зрелище было в сто крат страннее цитирования стихов за чашкой кофе, страннее даже того, чем они сейчас занимались. Когда Ви смеялся, он выглядел… Живым. 

— Неро, пожалуйста, я тебя не съем, — он покачал головой, хотя сам все еще улыбался. — Секс сегодня мало чем будет отличаться от привычного тебе гетеросекса. 

— Ну я даже не знаю, — протянул парень, явно намекая на возбужденный член Ви, уже давно трущийся об его ногу. —У девчонок между ног обычно мягко, а не твердо. 

— Было бы неплохо, чтобы и у тебя было твердо, — Неро хотел возразить, но Ви приложил палец к губам в знак молчания. — Я это исправлю. Ты можешь думать о какой-нибудь девушке. 

Сначала Неро не понял, что Ви имел в виду и что собрался делать, но когда тот спустился ниже и наклонился к его паху, парень понял, что сбежать уже не получится. Он закусил губу и запрокинул голову, уставившись в белый потолок. Сочные губки Неван. Большая упругая грудь Кирие. Азарт Чандры – Неро старался вспомнить все самое сочное из последних свиданий, но почему-то в голову упорно лезли унылые прошлые отсосы. 

Неро не мог похвастаться большим опытом с минетами. Мало кто из его девчонок с радостью брал в рот и еще меньшее количество действительно умели его делать. Почему-то студентки считали минет обязательным элементом программы, чем-то не особо приятным, но необходимым, чтобы удержать парня. Они красили губы и старательно смотрели на Неро снизу вверх, сосали медленно, как в порнухе. А Неро, которому хотелось кончить, а не смотреть полчаса на накрашенные помадой губы, скользящие по его члену, всегда было слишком неудобно прерывать действо. В конце концов, они действительно старались, хоть и переступали через себя уж слишком заметно. 

Поэтому сейчас все представления Неро о минете разлетелись вдребезги. Ви сосал как черт. Если бы не спина динозавра и черная шевелюра, Неро решил бы, что его место занял чемпион мира по минетам. 

— Я ничего не… Обещаю!.. 

Ви не ответил. Но Неро и без того понял, потому что губы, сжимавшие его ствол, явственно изогнулись в улыбке. 

Длинные пальцы музыканта скользнули по внутренней стороне бедра, подхватили мошонку, сжали ровно с такой силой, чтобы движение принесло удовольствие. Ви выпустил изо рта уже совершенно точно стоящий член, прижался щекой, потом – языком и довел его до головки. Снова взял в рот. Всосал, пустил член за щеку, с другой стороны прижимая его ладонью. Неро задышал как марафонец. Все шло очень, очень хорошо… Пока Ви не убрал рук и не поднялся, глядя на Неро затуманенными глазами. 

— Еще немного… — простонал парень. — У тебя просто ахуенно получается… 

— Я знаю, — выдохнул Ви, — но продолжать мы будем иначе. 

Критическое мышление оставило Неро. Он вдруг понял, что не испытывает к Ви антипатии, пусть тот и тощий парень, похожий на заморенную голодом средневековую ведьму. В конце концов, Ви тоже старается помочь, а не мстит, и, наверное, Неро все же был не прав, когда задирал его по поводу и без… И Ви уж точно не виновен в том, что родился не фигуристой брюнеткой. А голубой секс не так страшен. Как там Ви говорил? «Сегодня он будет мало отличаться от гетеросекса»? 

Так что, когда Ви, выпрямившись, перекинул через Неро ногу, парень был готов нос к носу встретиться с неизбежным. 

— Не дергайся. Побудешь для меня жеребцом, — жарко прошептал Ви и облизнул верхнюю губу. Это был чертовски сексуальный жест. Неро приподнялся на локтях, чтобы ничего не пропустить, а Ви чувственно прогнулся вперед, завел руку себе за спину и Неро почувствовал, как парень приставляет его член к своему заду. Несколько раз головка проскальзывала, но Ви нежно направлял ее куда нужно, и, спустя какую-то бесконечность, у него получилось.

Ви уперся партнеру в грудь. 

«Тебе больно?» – хотелось спросить Неро. – «Ты ок?» 

— Возьми его… в руку, — произнес Ви, и не дожидаясь реакции оторопелого любовника, сам положил его ладонь к себе на член. 

У Неро хватило самообладания не отдернуться. В конце концов, он сам пришел, сам разделся и сам занялся с Ви сексом, никто не бил его палками и не подгонял вилами в спину. Поэтому, пытаясь воскресить в подкорке воспоминания о груди Кирие, Неро неловко надрачивал чужой хуй, пока на его собственном двигался тощий владелец кота по кличке Тень. 

  
  


К сожалению, «горькая таблетка» не помогла. 

Сколько бы Неро не пытался, сколь сильно не давил бы себе на горло, чтобы выкарабкаться из черной, воняющей гнилью ямы, его затягивало внутрь все сильнее. Края ямы осыпались, когда парень старался ухватиться, когда разрывал землю в поисках опоры. 

Не было опоры. 

Некуда больше было лезть. 

После приступа кашля, закончившегося рвотой, Неро зашел в свою комнату, задернул полог, который когда-то повесил рядом с кроватью, чтобы иметь возможность хоть как-то уединится, лег лицом вверх и больше не встал. Его грела и пугала мысль о том, что когда он блеванет в очередной раз, то просто захлебнется. И на этом все закончится. 

Неро пролежал так… До тех пор, пока не разболелся затылок. Пришлось перевернуться и забыть о непроизвольном суициде. 

Потом он отлежал руку. 

Потом стало слишком жарко.

На моменте, когда желудок свернулся змеей и потребовал еды, Неро уже передумал умирать. Но просто подняться и принять жизнь такой, какая она ему… Досталось было так нелегко. Он мечтал, что выучится, организует вместе с Данте свой бизнес, будет поднимать неплохие деньги и красиво жить. В гараже будет стоять байк – его собственный, а не взятый взаймы. Хотя… Наверное, даже пара байков. И машина с откидным верхом, на которой он будет ездить к морю. 

Данте не звонил. Неро украдкой поглядывал на телефон, пока готовился к смерти, пока быстро, без всякого удовольствия ел, пока ходил в туалет. Но аппарат хранил молчание, будто и сам отправился к праотцам. 

Так закончился день. 

С утра Неро не смог заставить себя подняться. Он лежал в постели, смотрел в потолок и думал. О том, что никогда не видел своих родителей. О том, что плохо написанная контрольная – по сути просто пустяк. Да и вообще вся жизнь парня казалась каким-то представлением без смысла и морали. Просто пшик. Просто… 

Телефон заорал так внезапно, что Неро вздрогнул. Он сцепил зубы, решаясь – смотреть на экран или нет. Время, когда он жаждал звонка уже прошло и сейчас настойчивая мелодия вызывала в нем только раздражение. Парень лежал не шевелясь, только глаза на мобильник косил, а тот все надрывался, захлебывался хард роком. Потом затих. Но не успел экран погаснуть, зазвонил снова и звонил до тех пор, пока Неро, успевший его возненавидеть, не ответил. 

— Неро! — закричал в трубку женский голос. — Где тебя черти носят! Ты нужен здесь! 

— Неван? 

Неро удивился так сильно, что привстал и потер глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться. Кого он меньше всего ожидал услышать, так это ее. У Нев ведь даже не было его номера, да и зачем, они же не общались?..

— Ты слышишь меня?! — надрывалась девушка. Ее голос по-прежнему был сильным и волевым, вот только никогда прежде Неро не видел и не слышал, чтобы она так волновалась.

— Да, я здесь, здесь. Что случилось? Зачем я нужен? 

— Данте избивает Ви! 

— Ну и что? — разом потерял интерес Неро. 

Парень уже собрался отключаться и ложиться обратно, как Неван буквально взвыла раненой кошкой: 

— Он его убьет сейчас!!!

  
  


Крики и визги Неро услышал задолго до того, как обогнул учебный корпус и выбежал на спортивную площадку. Она была самой маленькой из всех, частично скрытой ветвями деревьев, и здесь редко когда проводили занятия. Поэтому-то Данте когда-то и выбрал ее в качестве лобного места. Он приводил сюда тех, кого цеплял, или кто цеплялся к нему. Обычно стычки протекали быстро, без лишних свидетелей…

Но только не сейчас. 

Неро влетел на площадку в тот момент, когда Данте, словно дикое животное, кругом обходил лежащего на земле Ви. Со своего места Неро не мог разглядеть, что с готом, но, судя по тому, что подняться он уже не мог, дело было плохо. Вокруг толпились студенты, все волновались, зажимали ладонями рты, кто-то кричал, чтобы позвали преподавателей. 

Но никто не вмешивался.

— Мразь, — выплюнул Данте, сужая круг. Шаги его были тяжелыми и неотвратимыми, но абсолютно беззвучными. Он скалился, пожирая Ви ненавидящим взглядом, приоткрывал рот, будто готов был вцепиться в него зубами. Он наступал на Ви, до хруста сжимая окровавленные, сбитые кулаки. 

Неро еще никогда не видел друга в таком состоянии. 

— Данте! 

— Проваливай! — тут же рявкнуло в ответ чудовище, в которого превратился Данте. 

И пока Неро пытался осознать происходящее, Данте оказался возле лица Ви, рыкнул очередное проклятье и с размаху пнул. Ви захлебнулся глухим воем, скорчился, пытаясь закрыть лицо. Звуки, которые он издавал, напоминали бульканье лавы в недрах вулкана. Так всегда звучала пенящаяся на губах кровь. 

За первым ударом последовал второй – в грудину. Третий должен был попасть в пах. Данте холодно целился в самые больные места, он уже осклабился и занес ногу, когда его схватил Неро. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, Данте не стал легкой добычей. Будто осатанел. 

— Я сказал: проваливай! — рявкнул он и отбросил от себя парня. Неро не стал хвататься за огнем горящую челюсть, только клацнул зубами, чтобы проверить, не сломана ли. И бросился на Данте снова. 

Теперь их потасовка длилась дольше. Парни сцепились возле самого Ви, к которому Данте рвался, как ненормальный. Если бы Неро не мешал, он забил бы его до смерти и бил бы до тех пор, пока не превратил тело в фарш. 

— Успокойся! — орал ему в ухо Неро, пытаясь удержать на месте. — Что ты творишь?!

— Что, защищать его пришел? — вдруг отчетливо произнес Данте. Это были тихие, невыносимо вымученные, полные злости слова. Они вспороли воздух между ними, словно нож – бумагу. 

Неро опешил. Данте вырвался из его хватки и вновь развернулся к Ви. 

— Мы с тобой не закончили, ты… — он шагнул ближе и наступил на руку парня. Раздался звон. Из разжавшихся пальцев выпал нож. 

Неро в ужасе смотрел, как Данте наклоняется, поднимает оружие, взвешивает его в руке… И перехватывает за рукоятку. 

— Смотри-ка, пошел против правил! Ну что ж, не повезло тебе. Считай, это была самооборона… 

Какая-то девочка из числа зрителей завизжала, и это отрезвило Неро, поглощенного ужасным зрелищем. Оцепенение спало. В один прыжок парень оказался рядом, одной рукой схватил Данте за ворот куртки, второй вцепился в руку с ножом. 

— Приди в себя уже, хватит! 

Данте открыл рот чтобы ответить. Неро видел, как блестят его суженные глаза, какая складка залегла меж бровей. Ничего хорошего этот ответ не сулил. 

Но тут кто-то крикнул: 

— Миссис Миллер! Наконец-то! Сюда, сюда, миссис Миллер, скорее!

Толпа зароптала, студенты прыснули в стороны. Никому не хотелось отвечать в кабинете директора. К площадке бежала преподаватель точных наук, солнце отражалось от стекол ее очков. 

Данте разъяренно рявкнул. Продолжать экзекуцию теперь стало невозможно. Поэтому, быстро приняв решение, парень бросил нож и быстрым шагом пошел в противоположную от учебного здания сторону. Неро припустил за ним. 

Где-то за их спинами трясся на земле Ви. 

  
  


Дорога от корпуса вела в сквер, потом делал круг у парковки и выходила на шумную улицу. В воротах Неро схватил Данте за рукав.

— Постой! Давай поговорим! 

Но Данте вырвал руку, мгновенно показав Неро оскал. Он пер дальше: пересек перекресток, насквозь прошел первый этаж торгового центра. Неро бежал за ним следом, не понимая, куда Данте направляется. А потом до него дошло. 

Никуда. 

Данте глаза застилала ярость, а в таком состоянии ему нужно было просто двигаться, чтобы хоть как-то сбрасывать напряжение. Вот он и ломился непонятно куда как танк, сбивая людей по дороге. 

— На что ты так зол? 

— Пошел вон. 

—Данте, постой! 

— Съеби!

— Что тебе сделал Ви?!

Данте встал как вкопанный. 

Какая-то женщина с сумками ударилась о его спину. Людской поток, застопорившийся на мгновение, обогнул парней. Люди шли мимо, слишком поглощенные собственными делами, и никто не смотрел на исказившееся лицо Данте. А Неро смотрел. И пожар внутри него, притухший в последние пару дней, вновь полыхал так сильно, что трудно было дышать. 

— Понятия не имею, что произошло, но ты едва не убил его! Человека! На глазах у всех! Одно дело стрелы после занятий и другое дело – уголовщина! Ты хоть понимаешь, что с тобой стало бы?! Ты понимаешь, блять, ты слышишь меня вообще?!! 

Данте сипло вздохнул. Он не двигался, только дышал тяжело и раздувал ноздри, как разозленный конь. 

— Я-то слышу, — слова давались ему с трудом, как будто Данте забыл родной язык. Или человеческую речь. — А тебе какое дело до моей жизни? Найдешь для нее время между перепихонами с Ви? 

Неро вздернул брови.

— Что за чушь? 

— Ты трахался с этим педрилой у меня за спиной, — прорычал Данте, наступая на Неро. — Я помогал тебе, а ты просто взял и свалил к этому уроду. Чем он тебя зацепил, а, Неро? Ты любишь убогих сутулых гиков? Тебя его мордашка пленила? Так больше она такой симпатичной уже никогда не будет, я об этом позаботился! 

— Это ты меня оставил! — заорал в ответ Неро, — Я умираю, а ты просто взял и забил на меня, ха-ха, как смешно, классное развлечение – смотреть как я закашливаюсь цветами! Я пришел к тебе за поддержкой, ты же, сука, мой лучший друг, и что?! Я получил заботу? Нет! Я получил насмешки! Для тебя имеет значение только то, что я был с Ви, а почему я на это пошел тебе до лампочки! 

— Не говори, что мне до лампочки, а что нет! 

— Это правда, Данте, и если бы я знал, что ты променяешь меня на бои без правил, я бы ни за что тебе не доверился! 

— Еще одно слово…

— Не затыкай мне рот! 

— Как ты мог спать с ним?! 

— А что, надо было с тобой спать?! 

—Да! 

Неро осекся на полуслове. 

Данте схватил его за подбородок, и парень почувствовал каково это – быть на месте его жертвы. Жесткие пальцы сдавили кость, Данте рванул Неро на себя, как пушинку, а в следующий момент они стукнулись зубами, носами, и под рокот, рождающийся, кажется, у Данте в груди, эта грызня превратилась в поцелуй. 

Толпа текла вокруг, гудела, как генератор. Вспыхивали экраны телефонов, шуршали пакеты, скрипели сумки, шаркали штанины и цокали каблуки. Это была музыка. Обычная городская музыка, китовая песнь, указывающая дорогу заблудшим душам. В центре людского водоворота одиноким островом стояли двое парней. Один сжимал другого в объятиях, боясь отпустить. Второй никуда уходить не собирался. 

Где-то во тьме тихо умирало ядовитое растение с зелеными лепестками. 


End file.
